Lágrimas del ayer
by naliaseleniti
Summary: Todos los (pocos) momentos que han vivido juntos Ash y Misty desde que ella regresó a su gimnasio en la quinta temporada, hasta que él consigue proclamarse como Maestro Pokémon. PRECUELA DE "SENTIMIENTOS ENFRENTADOS".
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Misty suspiró y miró por tercera vez la pantalla de su ordenador. No podía ser verdad. No quería que lo fuese. De nuevo Ash Ketchum. De nuevo la decepcionaba. ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos años en los que ella era una de las personas más importantes para el joven maestro?

Se limpió la lágrima furtiva que rodó por su mejilla y leyó el mensaje una vez más.

"_Misty, lo siento, no voy a poder ir a verte en este cumpleaños. Sé que te prometí compensarte por todos los cumpleaños que me he perdido, pero el siguiente será especial, ya lo verás. Estoy muy muy muy liado con esto de ser maestro pokémon… Me reclaman en muchos sitios a la vez y no puedo multiplicarme, a veces me agobio mucho. Acabamos de salir de mi primera convención de maestros, donde he aprendido un montón, y ahora me toca ir directamente a la sede de la Liga Pokémon, a ocuparme de otros asuntos… No te enfades, te compensaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. Te envío veinte besos, como los veinte años que cumples. ¡Pásatelo bien!_

_Ash"_

-¿Que me lo pase bien?—exclamó ella, hablando con las paredes—¿Cómo me lo voy a pasar bien si me duele tanto… el corazón?

La pelirroja rompió a llorar de forma exagerada, y se tumbó sobre su cama. Agradecía que sus hermanas no estuvieran en casa, para no verse obligada a responder a sus entrometidas preguntas. Necesitaba estar sola.

Tantas decepciones había sufrido ya con ese pequeñajo que ya no llevaba la cuenta.

Recordaba el profundo dolor que le supuso dejar de viajar con Ash y regresar a su gimnasio. Tenía tan solo trece años, pero ya era muy consciente del sentimiento que le unía a su amigo. Se trataba de un sentimiento intenso, mezcla de admiración y rabia. Admiración porque él era todo lo que ella anhelaba, y rabia porque sabía que nunca lo podría conseguir.

De hecho, él apenas se mostró afectado por su separación. Y las pocas veces que se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, tampoco había manifestado una alegría especial por verla. O al menos eso era lo que ella recordaba.

Hizo memoria. Apenas se habrían visto en seis o siete ocasiones diferentes. Y la mayoría de las veces porque ella había acudido a Pueblo Paleta cuando sabía que él regresaría. Se consideró muy estúpida.

Estaba harta de esperar por él.

Harta de él y de ella misma. Porque desde que recuperó su puesto como líder de gimnasio, se había dedicado única y exclusivamente a ello. Apenas tenía tiempo para ella misma. Para divertirse, para salir con amigas, para tener otras aficiones.

Sus hermanas se habían aprovechado de sus buenas intenciones y de su perseverancia. Y pocas veces habían tenido palabras amables con ella.

_¡Pues que se las arreglen solas!_

Y Ash… Ash sencillamente era un impresentable. Un egocéntrico inmaduro que jamás había reparado en sus sentimientos.

¡Cómo lo odiaba en esos momentos!

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, quitándose las lágrimas a manotazos. Recordar los momentos, tanto buenos como malos que había pasado junto a él, teñían su delicado ego de un color gris apagado.

Recuerdos que acudían a su mente como retazos de su adolescencia. Simples retazos al fin y al cabo, pero que, por suerte o por desgracia, habían constituido las experiencias más importantes de su vida…


	2. Sueños y promesas infantiles

Sueños y promesas infantiles

Un escuálido Ash de catorce años caminaba por la senda que conducía hacia Ciudad Celeste. Pikachu descansaba sobre su hombro, jugueteando con el cabello del entrenador. Les acompañaba una niña sonriente y saltarina, y un muchacho moreno con los ojos rasgados. Piplup les seguía de cerca, oliendo las flores que encontraba a su paso. Era la primera vez que el pequeño pokémon pisaba los suelos de aquella región.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar, chicos?—preguntó la niña, deteniéndose ante un hermoso paisaje—¿Esa es ciudad Celeste?

Ash sonrió y se acercó a su amiga.

-Sí, Dawn, ya estamos llegando—le explicó él, señalando un cartel que anunciaba el nombre de la ciudad—Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí, pero el camino me lo sé de memoria. Kanto es la región en la que iniciamos nuestras aventuras, ¿verdad, Broc?

El muchacho moreno asintió con la cabeza y mostró una enorme sonrisa. Recordaba todas las enfermeras Joy y agentes Mara que había conocido recorriendo Kanto.

-¡Cómo olvidarme!—exclamó él, con corazones en los ojos—¡La Joy de Ciudad Celeste es tan hermosa!

-Como todas las demás, Broc—se burló Ash.

Dawn y los pokémon se echaron a reír, al tiempo que Broc les daba la razón. Luego prosiguieron su camino, hasta llegar al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Ash sacó su invitación del bolsillo y la leyó de nuevo, aunque ya se la sabía de memoria. En ella, Misty les invitaba a una fiesta que la Élite daba en su honor. Se homenajeaba a la joven entrenadora, por los dos años que llevaba liderando el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Era la líder más joven de toda la región, y aquello merecía un reconocimiento especial. En la foto aparecía una Misty algo altanera, guiñando un ojo y con los pulgares levantados. Ash se rió. Esa chica nunca cambiaría. Era…única.

-¡Ash, te has quedado empanado!—se burló Dawn, dándole un codazo. Él la miró y sonrió—¡Ya hemos llegado!

Broc llamó a la puerta y enseguida salió a recibirles una de las hermanas de Misty, Violet.

-¡Pero si sois vosotros!—saludó ella, haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos—Misty ya me dijo que llegaríais puntuales—luego miró a Ash—Si el niñato no se perdía, claro.

-Que graciosa, Violet—ironizó el aludido.

Ésta no quiso seguir metiéndose con el _niñato_ e invitó al trío de amigos a pasar al salón. Les ofreció un refresco mientras llegaban las otras hermanas.

-¿Dónde está Misty?—preguntó Ash, impaciente.

-En su habitación—dijo Violet. Se acercó a la escalera y simuló una bocina con las manos—¡Misty, baja ya, han llegado tus amigos!

Tras la llamada, se escuchó un estruendo en el piso de arriba, y enseguida vieron a la pelirroja bajar las escaleras, de tres en tres. Parecía tan impetuosa como siempre, aunque físicamente estaba muy diferente. Llevaban un año y medio sin verla, y la adolescencia había hecho estragos en ella. Estaba bastante más alta, sus curvas de mujer se habían desarrollado y su cabello lucía suelto, cayendo en graciosas ondas sobre sus hombros. Ash y Broc la miraron estupefactos.

-¡Chicos, cuánto tiempo!—exclamó, emocionada. No estaba segura de que aceptasen su invitación—¡Me alegro mucho de veros!

-¡Vaya, Misty, cómo has crecido!—exclamó Broc, observando con admiración a la niña delgaducha que recordaba—¡Si no supiera que eres tú, trataría de ligar contigo!

Coakgrack se acercó a Broc y le tiró de las orejas, al tiempo que todos los demás se echaban a reír. Misty se alegró de que alguien ocupase su puesto para retener el ímpetu de su amigo.

-¿Así que tú eres la del anzuelo?—le preguntó Dawn.

-¿Qué anzuelo?—replicó Misty, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Al anzuelo que lleva Ash para pescar—le explicó la peliazul. Le tendió la mano y sonrió—Yo soy Dawn. Encantada de conocerte, _anzuelo-Misty._

-¡Encantada, Dawn!—exclamó la pelirroja.

Observó a la chiquilla que tenía enfrente. Tan solo tendría unos once años, pero era muy guapa y estilizada. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar en la posibilidad de que Ash estuviera enamorado de ella…

-Ya ves, Misty, que no me olvido de ti—le dijo Ash, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—Te llevo en el bolsillo siempre—luego se echó a reír, se acercó a ella y le dio un codazo—¡No te quejarás!

Misty disimuló su sonrojo. Ash se tomaba a broma aquello, pero para ella era muy importante el hecho de que el muchacho todavía conservase el anzuelo que le regaló. Desde que se separaron, tan solo se habían reencontrado en dos ocasiones, y en ambas Ash estaba acompañado por una chica llamada May, con la que congeniaba a las mil maravillas. Misty se había sentido muy desplazada. Y ahora aparecía con Dawn, esa chiquilla tan guapa y simpática… Los celos le corroyeron.

No obstante, disimuló su preocupación y sonrió. Incluso fue capaz de preguntar por May y Max. Se alegró de saber que ambos habían regresado a Hoenn y que ya no habían coincidido con ellos de nuevo.

Tras una pequeña plática, les mostró a sus amigos las habitaciones que había preparado para ellos, y les apremió para arreglarse. La fiesta comenzaba madia hora después y no quería llegar tarde.

-Será mejor que te des prisa en cambiarte de ropa o Misty te golpeará con su mazo—le susurró Ash a Dawn, sabiendo lo que tardaba la chiquilla en arreglarse.

-¿Qué dices, Ash?—gritó la pelirroja, mientras la vena de la sien le palpitaba—¡Te he oído!

-Nada, nada, Mist—mintió Ash, mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

La ceremonia empezó a las ocho en punto. Un miembro del Alto Mando asistió para presentar el evento, y llamó a Misty Waterflower al podio del gimnasio. Todo el público aplaudió con fervor, especialmente sus amigos y sus admiradores. Ella se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma. Pese al duro trabajo que realizaba todos los días, se sentía feliz. Porque por fin le daban un reconocimiento público.

Desde el podio, miró a Ash, al que le había reservado un lugar en la primera fila. Le dolía mucho su indiferencia ante el hecho de estar separados, ya que para ella había constituido uno de los peores tragos de su vida.

Disimuló su congoja y se mostró agradecida ante el Alto Mando. Dio las gracias por el reconocimiento que le habían otorgado, y recogió su galardón. Al menos algo le salía bien…

Una vez empezó la fiesta, los invitados se desperdigaron por el estadio, para comer y bailar. La música sonaba alta y las luces estaban bajas, a modo de discoteca. Misty buscó a sus amigos, y al primero que encontró fue a Tracey.

-¡Mist, enhorabuena!—la felicitó el chico—De verdad creo que mereces este premio. Yo mejor que nadie he visto la entrega y el esfuerzo que realizas todos los días por tu gimnasio y por tus pokémon.

-Gracias, Tracey—le dijo ella, sonrojada.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Daisy?—le preguntó Tracey, cambiando de tema.

-Debe estar pidiendo algo en la barra—respondió Misty—O quizá sentada en un sofá, esperando que alguien le lleve una copa.

No podía evitar referirse a su hermana con desdén. Era una chica frívola y presumida, que manejaba a los hombres a su antojo. Sabía que Tracey estaba colado por ella, y no le hacía ningún caso. Se había aprovechado de él en innumerables ocasiones para que les ayudase con los pokémon y con el gimnasio. Pero él no se daba cuenta.

-Si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando—le susurró Tracey, acercándose al oído de la chica—Necesito verla…

En ese momento, apareció Ash por detrás, el cual se quedó pasmado al encontrar a sus dos amigos hablando con tanta complicidad y cercanía. Notó un vuelco en el corazón, una extraña sensación de decepción que no lograba entender.

_¿Me estaré poniendo enfermo? Quizá me han sentado los doce canapés que me acabo de comer…_

Tracey vio a Ash y le saludó. El muchacho se acercó a la pareja y no supo qué decir. Tracey le sacaba dos cabezas, y Misty varios centímetros. Tracey era un hombre hecho y derecho, con el cuerpo muy bien formado. Y Misty estaba camino de convertirse en mujer. Ya no era la niña que recordaba.

La pelirroja le sonrió ampliamente, pero Ash seguía sin saber qué decirle. La observó de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido azul de tirante ancho y bastante vuelo. Era un vestido todavía infantil. Pero el lazo que rodeaba su cintura realzaba sus caderas y su pecho, característicos de una verdadera mujer. Ash agachó la cabeza y se sintió muy pequeño.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ash!—exclamó Tracey, rompiendo el hielo—¿Qué tal te va por Sinnoh?

-Pues la verdad que muy bien—fanfarroneó él, elevando la barbilla—Ya he ganado tres medallas, y en pocos meses habré reunido las ocho necesarias para apuntarme a la liga…

-¡Pues está muy bien, Ash!—exclamó Tracey. Misty hizo una mueca. Estaba harta de que Ash siempre hablase de lo mismo—Si has tardado tan pocos meses en conseguir tres medallas no te costará nada vencer a los otros líderes… ¿Hay menor nivel en Sinnoh?

Misty se echó a reír antes de que Ash pudiera responder.

-Seguro que sí—se burló ella—De lo contrario no habrías ganado ya tres medallas.

-¿Y no puede ser porque he mejorado mucho?—replicó Ash, molesto—No puedes opinar porque hace tiempo que no me ves combatir… ¡Te reto a un combate!

-¿Ahora?—se sorprendió Misty—No puedo, estoy en mi fiesta y no voy a ponerme combatir, para un día libre que tengo…

-¡Cobarde!—le insultó Ash.

-¡No soy cobarde!—gritó ella, acercándose mucho a Ash, en actitud desafiante—Pero no puedo… ¡Mis pokémon están agotados y les he dado un día de descanso!

-Bueno, chicos, os dejo solos…—dijo Tracey, evitando estar en medio de aquella absurda discusión—¡Nos vemos luego!

Misty observó cómo Tracey se alejaba y vislumbró a los lejos a su hermana Daisy. El chico la había visto y corría como un perrito faldero hacia ella. Misty resopló con pena. Consideraba que Tracey era un estúpido, pero en esos momentos ella habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un chico tan enamorado a sus pies. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¡Qué vida tan triste tenía!

Ash la miró a ella. ¿Por qué había cambiado? Tiempo atrás jamás habría rechazado un combate. ¿Y por qué no le hacía ningún caso? Se sentía muy frustrado.

Cuando él regresó a Pueblo Paleta después de su viaje por Hoenn, ella no estaba. Le envió un mensaje diciéndole que tenía un encuentro con todos los líderes de gimnasio y que le resultaba imposible eludirlo. También recordaba que ella le pidió que aguardase unos días más, pero Ash se marchó muy pronto, para empezar un nuevo viaje por Sinnoh. Estaba impaciente por recorrer la nueva región…Y ahora lo lamentaba… porque había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla…

-Misty, ¿quieres que te enseñe mis nuevos pokémon?—le preguntó él, sin saber como continuar la conversación—He capturado un Starly y un Buizel…

-¿Es que solo puedes pensar en pokémon?—le gritó Misty, harta—¿Has venido hasta aquí desde Sinnoh para refrotarme por la cara todo lo que has conseguido?

-¡No te estoy refrotando nada!—protestó Ash—Y no entiendo por qué me tratas así de mal… Si he venido a verte es porque tenía ganas, claro… ¡Pero a ti parece que te moleste!

-¡Es que me molestas!—gritó Misty. En ese momento apareció Dawn por detrás, lo que enervó todavía más a la malhumorada pelirroja—¡Vete, vete con ella, que seguro que tiene más paciencia que yo!

Ash se giró y vio a Dawn, que parecía tan sorprendida como él por la reacción de Misty. Al muchacho no le gustó el tono con el que Misty se dirigía a su nueva amiga. Dawn podía ser algo inmadura y pesada, pero se trataba de una chica trabajadora y entusiasta, que nunca le había decepcionado. En cambio, Misty le estaba defraudando con su actitud…

-¿Molesto?—preguntó Dawn, notando que su presencia no era bien recibida.

-No, Dawn, creo que el que molesto soy yo—dijo él, con voz afligida. Se giró y miró a Misty una vez más—Si tanto te incomoda mi presencia no tenías que haberme invitado… Espero que todo te vaya muy bien.

Y se alejó a paso ligero, dejando a ambas chicas frente a frente. Dawn estaba muy confundida, y Misty totalmente irritada. Aunque la última mirada de Ash le había reblandecido el corazón. Quizá se había excedido con él…

-Pensaba que Ash y tú erais buenos amigos—musitó Dawn, con verdadera inocencia—¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, niña?—le espetó ella—No tengo ganas de hablar con mocosos… ¿Y además, por qué te preocupas tanto por Ash?—le costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras—¿Acaso te gusta?

Dawn se puso roja como un tomate y negó con la cabeza. Alegó que tan solo era un amigo al que quería y admiraba mucho. Pero era obvio que la chiquilla sentía algo más por él. Misty no lo soportó y se alejó de ella.

Por su parte, Ash estaba muy enfadado y decepcionado. Se sentó en un banco del jardín y rodeó las piernas con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. No comprendía nada. Había acudido desde Sinnoh, interrumpiendo su viaje, tan solo para estar junto a Misty en un día tan importante como ése. Y ella se lo agradecía con mal genio y palabras crueles. Esa chica no tenía ninguna consideración con él. Se suponía que era una de sus mejores amigas y desde luego que no se había comportado como tal…

No tenía ganas de regresar a la fiesta. Ni siquiera para seguir comiendo aquellos deliciosos manjares de los que ya se había estado atiborrando.

Suspiró varias veces. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan afligido…

-¡Ash, te estaba buscando!—exclamó de pronto Broc. Ash elevó la cabeza y miró a su amigo—¿Qué… qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada—mintió Ash, sorprendido de que Broc se hubiera percatado tan pronto de su estado de ánimo—Nada, he salido a tomar el aire…

-¿Tú solo?—se extrañó Broc. Era obvio que su pequeño amigo mentía. Notaba la preocupación y la tristeza en sus ojos—Pensé que estabas con Misty—Ash frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, y Broc supuso que se había enfadado con ella—Está bien, Ash, no insistiré en saber qué te pasa… Ahora tengo algo más importante que decirte…He estado hablando con Sabrina, la líder de Ciudad azafrán…

-¿Y eso es tan importante?—le interrumpió Ash. No le apetecía escuchar las tonterías amorosas de Broc—Supongo que como siempre te habrá rechazado…

-¡Ash, no sé que te ha pasado pero estás inaguantable!—exclamó Broc—A ver, no se trata de eso, cabezota… Sabrina me ha contado que su prima es Fantina, la siguiente líder a la que debes enfrentarte en Sinnoh, y me ha dicho que como tú le ayudaste a sonreír… (¡Y qué sonrisa tan bella!)… pues que te va a dar unos cuantos consejos para vencer a Fantina…

-¡Eso es genial!—exclamó Ash, poniéndose en pie rápidamente. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo con solo hablar de nuevo de batallas—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Broc salió corriendo detrás de Ash, y cuando le alcanzó, le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba Sabrina. La muchacha se alegró mucho de ver al entrenador, y ambos se quedaron charlando sobre la liga de Sinnoh. Ash estaba entusiasmado. Había sido una casualidad perfecta que Sabrina se encontrase en la fiesta de Misty, y más aún que fuera la prima de Fantina, la temida líder de pokémon fantasma.

Entretanto, Broc buscó a Misty, ya que estaba algo preocupado. A juzgar por el comportamiento de Ash, era obvio que sus amigos se habían enfadado de nuevo. El joven criador pokémon no comprendía la actitud de esos dos. Sabía que se apreciaban mucho, y sin embargo, cada vez que estaban juntos, terminaban peleando.

No tardó en encontrarla, charlando con un par de chicos. Se trataba de dos retadores que aún no habían logrado vencerla. Estaban muy contentos por haber ganado dos entradas vips para la fiesta de su líder favorita, y se lo demostraron con un bonito obsequio que habían comprado entre los dos. Misty quiso corresponder su buen gesto y estuvo un buen rato platicando con ellos. Pero su mirada estaba perdida, y sus pensamientos mucho más… Quería olvidarse de Ash, mas no lo conseguía.

En cuando vio a Broc, que la saludaba a lo lejos, se despidió de sus admiradores y se reunió con su amigo.

-¿Quiénes eran esos, Mist?—le preguntó Broc, dándole un codazo—¿Te vas a echar novio o qué?

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Ni que eso fuera tan fácil!

-No tengo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas—replicó ella, malhumorada por el comentario—Hoy ha sido mi primer día libre en varias semanas, así que no te digo más…

-Ya, Misty, ya vale de mal genio—le regañó Broc—Hemos venido a verte desde muy lejos, para pasar un buen día contigo, y no te noto nada contenta—ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada—Sé que en el fondo estás contenta de vernos, yo lo sé… Pero deberías demostrarlo más…

-¡Es _él _quien no ha demostrado ninguna alegría de verme!—protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Broc reprimió una risita, pero trató de disimular al observar las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Misty. ¿Tanto le afectaba Ash? ¿Tan cierto era aquello que Broc había intuido a lo largo de los viajes por Kanto y Jhoto?

-Lo siento—se disculpó ella, retirando las lágrimas con disimulo. Estaba muy avergonzada—No sé qué me pasa, Broc, no lo sé…

La muchacha permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, y Broc confirmó sus sospechas. Ella no había dicho nada en concreto, pero él había captado el mensaje a la perfección.

La fiesta duró un par de horas más, y todos los invitaron se fueron retirando. Misty fue la última en abandonar la estancia, como anfitriona que era, y llegó a su casa pasadas las doce, muy cansada. Sus amigos la acompañaban, ya que no habían querido dejarla sola. Sus hermanas se habían retirado varias horas antes, pues habían quedado con sus respectivos novios y para ellas era más importante eso que la fiesta en honor de su hermana pequeña.

Dawn agradeció a Misty que le permitiese dormir en su casa y les dio las buenas noches a sus amigos. La chiquilla estaba agotada y subió las escaleras medio arrastrándose por el suelo. No podía con su alma.

Broc miró alternativamente a Ash y Misty, quienes apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en lo que restó de noche. No hablaban ni se movían, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a irse a dormir.

-Me voy a la cama—anunció Broc, esbozando media sonrisa—Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, y mañana hay que madrugar…

-¿A qué hora os vais?—inquirió Misty, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Pues tenemos que coger el tren a las diez de la mañana—explicó Broc—Y luego un Ferry que nos regresará a Sinnoh—bostezó y cerró los ojos—Así que me retiro, chicos, ya me hago mayor para trasnochar…

Los otros dos se echaron a reír y se despidieron de su amigo, quien subió las escaleras caminando como un zombi. A Misty le sorprendió que Ash no se marchase con él y el corazón le empezó a latir a toda velocidad.

No entendía por qué notaba unas sensaciones tan fuertes en su pecho. Ash era un niño inmaduro, e incluso físicamente ella parecía bastante mayor. Aún le sobrepasaba casi una cabeza. Y sin embargo, allí estaba mirándole con ternura y admiración…

-¿Puedo tomar un vaso de leche?—le preguntó él.

-Sí, claro—dijo Misty, conduciéndole hasta la cocina. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa—Yo también tomaré algo…

Sacó de la nevera una botella de leche y se la sirvió a Ash en un vaso. El chico se había sentado en un taburete y esperaba ansioso. Misty no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese chico era insaciable cuando se trataba de llenar el estómago.

Ella sacó un enorme recipiente con helado de vainilla, y se sentó junto a su amigo. No tenía mucha hambre, pero necesitaba una excusa para quedarse con Ash...

Cuando el muchacho terminó su vaso de leche, cogió otra cuchara e hizo ademán de introducirla en el helado de Misty. Se detuvo en el último momento y miró a Misty con picardía.

-¿Compartimos?—preguntó, de forma cómica. Ella se echó a reír y Ash probó el helado—¡Buenísimo!

-Lo sé, y sabía que te gustaría—dijo Misty.

Mientras hablaba, se quitó una goma de pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y se hizo una coleta rápida. El cabello suelto le daba calor. Ash la miró mientras la chica se retiraba los últimos mechones de la cara y sonrió. Ya parecía la Misty de siempre.

-¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó ella, desconfiada.

-Hasta ahora nunca te había visto con el pelo tan largo y bonito—explicó Ash, algo avergonzado—Solo cuando actuaste de sirena—ella se sonrojó—Y ya entonces le dije a Broc que tú eras la más guapa de todas…

Misty no podía articular palabra. ¿Por qué Ash le decía esas cosas de pronto? ¿Esas cosas tan bonitas?

-Gracias—musitó ella, cuando consiguió reaccionar. Se metió una enorme cucharada de helado en la boca para evitar seguir hablando.

-Bruta—se burló Ash, mientras su amiga se atragantaba con el helado—¡Y luego dices que yo soy el que traga sin control!

Misty se echó a reír y se sonrojó de nuevo. ¡Cómo le gustaba estar junto a Ash! La sinceridad y la inocencia del muchacho la volvían loca. Aunque aquella actitud infantil tenía su contrapartida.

-Mañana estarás de nuevo en Sinnoh—susurró Misty, entristecida. Ash elevó la vista y le clavó los ojos—¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Tengo que ganar cinco medallas más y apuntarme a la liga—explicó él, haciendo cálculos rápidos—Depende de lo que me cueste vencer a los líderes, pero creo que entre una cosa u otra… quizá ocho o nueve meses…

-¿Tanto tiempo?—protestó ella, haciendo una mueca—Cada vez tus viajes son más largos…

-Bueno, es lo que hay—dijo Ash—Espero que esta vez sí que estés en Pueblo Paleta cuando vuelva como campeón de la liga de Sinnoh…

-¡Yo también espero estar!—exclamó ella—Pero tú me tienes que prometer que te quedarás más tiempo descansando.

-Mira, si gano la liga de Sinnoh, ya no me iré más—le aseguró Ash—Me quedaré para competir en la liga de Kanto de nuevo y conseguir proclamarme como maestro pokémon…

-¡Pues entonces más te vale ganar!—le increpó Misty, sonriendo.

-Pero tú sabes que si compito en Kanto, lucharé contra ti, líder de Ciudad Celeste…

-¡Lo estoy deseando!

-Pues entonces perfecto.

-¡Perfecto!

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y continuaron comiendo su helado, que ya estaba prácticamente derretido.

_-Mira, si gano la liga de Sinnoh, ya no me iré más. Regresaré a Kanto y me quedaré contigo para siempre._

_-¡Rezaré todos los días para que ganes!_

_-Y cuando gane, volveré a por ti y te confesaré lo mucho que te quiero._

_-¡Lo estoy deseando!_

_-Pues entonces perfecto._

_-¡Perfecto!_

¿Por qué no podía haber sido así la conversación? Porque entonces no se trataría de Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower. Demasiado fácil, demasiado fluido, demasiado… perfecto.

Aunque Misty anhelase escuchar ciertas palabras por parte de Ash, lo cierto era que ambos eran aún unos niños. Y todavía les quedaban muchos sueños por alcanzar.

Quizá en su próximo encuentro…

* * *

><p><em>Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que os haya gustado A lo largo de los capítulos veremos cómo fueron transcurriendo los años y cómo estos dos cabezotas sufren, se acercan y se alejan… Cierto es que Ash es un inmaduro egocéntrico y que no se entera de nada, pero también hay que reconocer que Misty es malhumorada, no reconoce lo que siente y en muchas ocasiones trata muy mal al pobre Ash… en fin, que los dos tienen lo suyo! <em>

_Muchas gracias a los comentarios de ánimo de **Haley Polaris** y **L´Fleur Noir**… gracias por vuestro apoyo! Y tranquilas, que no haré sufrir mucho a Misty… (o sí? Jajaj), aunque ella también se lo busca muchas veces y el pobre Ash también sufre porque como dice L´Fleur Noir no se entera de NADA_

_Bueno espero que os guste este fic, o que al menos os sirva para entreteneros un ratito y desconectar de la rutina… Saludos a todos!_


	3. El primer cosquilleo

El primer cosquilleo

-¡Sorpresa!—exclamó un griterío de gente cuando el joven entrenador abrió la puerta.

Él penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que su madre se echó a sus brazos con ímpetu.

-¡Bienvenido, hijo!—sollozó la mujer, entre lágrimas—Te hemos visto en la tele! Y has estado estupendo.

-Bueno, no he ganado—se lamentó él, algo avergonzado. Buscó con la mirada a Misty y cuando la encontró, recibió una enorme sonrisa que le reconfortó—Quería venir aquí con la liga de Sinnoh ganada, pero al final no pasé a la última ronda…

-¡Ash, lo hiciste muy bien!—le animó Misty, acercándose a él—Has quedado entre los cuatro mejores, y eso es un gran mérito.

Pikachu saltó a sus brazos y ella lo estrechó en su pecho. Mientras acariciaba al pokémon, observó a su entrenador con cariño y admiración.

Allí lo tenía de nuevo. Después de nueve largos meses. Le sorprendió encontrarlo ya tan alto como ella, por primera vez. También tenía la mandíbula mas marcada, aunque todavía conservaba los rasgos infantiles. Estaba físicamente… raro.

Misty se paró frente al chico y éste le sonrió con pena. Pena por no haber cumplido su promesa de proclamarse vencedor de la Liga. Una vez más había fracasado.

-¡Has estado increíble, Ash!—exclamó una chica, interponiéndose entre ambos amigos. Sus enormes ojos azules irradiaban felicidad—¡Y tenía tantas ganas de verte!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y dio un paso al frente, colocándose a una distancia mínima de Ash. Misty le miró con recelo, aunque ya imaginaba que ocurriría algo similar. Aquella joven era mucho más efusiva que ella, y no tenía ningún inconveniente en negar su afecto hacia Ash.

-¡May, hacía siglos que no te veía!—se sorprendió él, riéndose—¿Y qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte, aprovechando que tenía vacaciones—explicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Dudaba en acercarse aún más, y al final se decidió a abrazarle—Te he echado mucho de menos…—le apretó con fuerza y él se ruborizó. No se lo esperaba—¡No sabes cuánto!

-¡Yo también te he echado de menos, May!—exclamó Ash. Miró a su amiga y la encontró muy cambiada—¡Ostras, qué pelo más largo llevas!

Misty ya no aguantaba más aquella escena. La vena de la frente estaba a punto de estallarle.

-¡Como siempre, Ash, al final no has ganado!—les interrumpió, visiblemente molesta. A Ash le sorprendió aquel cambio de actitud—¡Siempre hay alguien mejor que tú!

-Pero, Misty, ¿por qué me tratas ahora así?—preguntó él, entristecido—Si me acababas de decir que lo había hecho muy bien…

A Misty le dolió ver a Ash tan afectado por sus palabras y sonrió. Al menos había conseguido que su amigo dejase de prestar atención a May, quien estaba igualmente extrañada por los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-Sí, lo has hecho bien, Ash—reconoció Misty—Solo digo que aún hay mejores entrenadores que tú y que debes seguir entrenando.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza y emitió una risa nerviosa. Sí, ya sabía que tenía que seguir entrenando… Pero llevaba tiempo lejos de su hogar y necesitaba tomarse unos días de descanso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash subió a su habitación a ducharse. Su madre y sus amigos se quedaron en el salón, preparando una comilona para él.

Antes de que Ash bajase, Delia se acercó a Misty, quien estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Era la única que no estaba colaborando en la preparación de la merienda.

-Misty, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido hasta aquí desde Celeste para ver a mi hijo—dijo Delia, sentándose a su lado. Misty la miró con sorpresa—Sé que él te estima mucho y es muy importante tu opinión—hizo una pausa y suspiró—Por eso me gustaría que tratases de no ser tan dura con él…

-Si lo dices por la forma en cómo le he contestado antes lo siento—se disculpó Misty, avergonzada—Solo quería animar a Ash, pero a veces me sale un tono de voz muy brusco…

-Lo sé, pero a él le afecta mucho, aunque te parezca que no—insistió Delia, sonriendo—Sé que tú le quieres mucho también, así que me gustaría que aprovechases estos días para convencerle de que se quede al menos un mes aquí, descansando…

-¿Un mes?—exclamó Misty—¡Ojalá pudiera convencerle de eso!—se echó a reír, incrédula—Ash lleva cinco años viajando sin parar, así que no sé si lo conseguiré…

-¿Habláis de mí?—les interrumpió el chico, que venía recién duchado y oliendo a jabón. Se desplomó en el sofá junto a Misty y estiró los brazos—¿Ya está preparada la merienda?

-¡Ash, no seas maleducado!—le regañó su madre. Misty se echó a reír—Estirarse delante de todos… ¡Qué niño!—se puso en pie y regresó a la cocina—Voy a ver cómo van los preparativos…

Delia abandonó la estancia, dejando solos a los dos muchachos, quienes se miraron y sonrieron. Tenían tantas ganas de verse… ¡Y tanto que contarse!

-¿Tú no me preparas nada, o qué?—preguntó Ash, con sorna.

-Siempre me dices que cocino mal, así que ni me molesto—replicó ella, con desdén. Ash le revolvió el cabello, con mala idea, al tiempo que ella le golpeaba el hombro—¡Idiota!

-Tú sí que eres idiota—masculló Ash.

En ese momento entraron de nuevo Delia, May, Tracey y el profesor Oak, con las manos llenas de platos y bandejas. Ash se puso en pie y corrió a ver los manjares que le habían preparado. Le encantó todo y se dedicó a engullir con avidez.

Al cabo de media hora ya no quedaba nada de lo que habían preparado durante varias horas. Después de tomar la tarta, el profesor Oak se retiró a su laboratorio, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo. Delia se dedicó a recoger la cocina, con ayuda de Mr. Mime, mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron charlando en el salón.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse al día sobre los nuevos pokémon capturados. Ash era, con diferencia, el que más había conseguido, aunque reconoció que no tenía uno tan adorable como el Marril de Misty. El pequeño ratón enseguida se hizo muy amigo se Pikachu y salieron al jardín a corretear, bajo la protectora mirada de sus entrenadores.

Ademas, Ash les estuvo contando a sus amigos todo lo referente a su viaje, enfatizando sus logros y eludiendo sus derrotas, como era habitual en él. También les explicó que Broc se había marchado a estudiar medicina, lo cual no les sorprendió en absoluto a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Y Dawn?—inquirió May. A Misty también le inquietaba esa cuestión, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar—¿Ha regresado a su casa?

-Sí, se ha quedado con su madre en Sinnoh—explicó Ash, algo entristecido—Es lo de siempre, hago amigos que me acompañan durante un tiempo, y luego cada uno regresáis a vuestra casa…

-¿Y por qué no regresas tú también?—le preguntó Misty, aprovechando que él mismo había sacado el tema.

-Ya he regresado—dijo Ash.

-Sí, pero durante más tiempo—matizó Misty—¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo esta vez?

Ash suspiró y miró al infinito. Era cierto que llevaba muchos años fuera de Pueblo Paleta. Echaba de menos tener un hogar. Acarició a Pikachu y sonrió.

-Tal vez sea hora de hacer un alto en el camino—terminó diciendo. Pikachu le devolvió la sonrisa—Creo que esta vez me quedaré más tiempo.

Misty se puso en pie y palmeó de contenta. Había resultado más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Os vais a quedar conmigo unos días?—les preguntó Ash, imaginando todo lo que podían divertirse los cuatro—En mi casa hay sitio de sobra, y mi madre estará encantada…

-¡Claro, así me enseñas tu pueblo, que apenas lo conozco!—exclamó May, sonriendo—Tengo una semana de vacaciones.

Misty giró la cabeza hacia Tracey y éste la comprendió con la mirada. El chico se puso en pie también y se paró frente a su amiga. De nuevo esa extraña complicidad que tanto le había inquietado a Ash la última vez. El chico no pudo evitar mirarles con recelo. Y no comprendía por qué. Se sintió mal consigo mismo. Le costaba disimular.

-Yo también me quedo, Ash—dijo Misty—Ahora está Daisy en el gimnasio. Le estoy enseñando como ser una buena líder, para que pueda sustituirme de vez en cuando…

-Y yo le prometí ir ayudarla a partir de mañana—añadió Tracey—Así que mañana temprano partiré hacia Celeste.

Misty tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la estancia, dejando a Ash y May más que sorprendidos. Ash frunció el ceño con preocupación. May le puso un brazo en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Ya verás qué bien lo pasamos Misty, tú y yo estos días—le dijo ella, tratando de animarle. Percibía la congoja de su amigo—No te des mal por cosas que no son…

-¿De qué hablas?—replicó Ash, sin comprender a qué se refería la chica.

-Nada, Ash, déjalo…

Mientras tanto, Misty y Tracey hablaban en el pasillo, entre susurros.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas no volveré a Celeste—le recordó la pelirroja—Y ya sabes que Voilet y Lily están en Islas Remolino de vacaciones…

-Ya, ya, tengo dos semanas—dijo Tracey, sin disimular su nerviosismo—Aunque no sé si lo conseguiré…

-Daisy me dijo que le parecías guapo, y ya sabes que para ella es súper importante—le animó Misty—Así que ya sabes… ¡Tienes dos semanas para ligarte a Daisy!

El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate y quiso contraatacar.

-Y tú tienes el mismo tiempo—le burló él. Misty le miró sin comprender—¡Para ligarte a Ash!

La chica golpeó a su amigo con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente avergonzada. Su objetivo no era ése. Tan solo quería disfrutar de unos buenos días con Ash. ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos!

Al cabo de un rato, los cuatro amigos se despidieron de la Señora Ketchum y se marcharon a dar una vuelta por Pueblo Paleta. Ash les enseñó a sus compañeros de aventuras los lugares más queridos de su niñez, como el parque donde aprendió a ir en bicicleta o la plaza en la que se organizaban las fiestas populares.

Para terminar el paseo, decidieron ir a cenar pizza a la bolera de Paleta. Jugaron una partida de bolos, la cual ganó Misty, para pesar de Ash, y luego se sentaron en uno de esos cómodos sillones para comer la pizza. Ash no recordaba que aquellos asientos fueran tan modernos y apacibles. El establecimiento había sido remodelado. En ese momento se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin disfrutar de momentos de ocio.

-Creo que estos días voy a dedicarme a no hacer nada—dijo Ash, convencido de ello—Necesito un poco de relax antes de empezar a pensar qué hacer con mi vida…

-Pues yo no puedo decidir hasta cuando tener relax—protestó May, resoplando—Dentro de una semana empiezo de nuevo las clases…

-¿Has entrado por fin en la academia?—le preguntó Ash, engullendo un trozo de pizza.

-Sí, y dentro de tres meses tengo la prueba de acceso al CCP—explicó May.

El CCP—Centro de Coordinación Pokémon—era uno de los centros más prestigiosos de Hoenn donde conseguir la titulación de Coordinación Pokémon. May llevaba casi un año preparado la prueba de acceso en una academia, y esperaba obtener una buena calificación. Si era aceptada en el CCP tendría la posibilidad de estudiar durante cuatro años y convertirse en Coordinadora Pokémon.

Misty se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos luchaban por conseguir sus sueños. Excepto ella. Porque ser Líder de gimnasio no era su sueño. Ya lo consiguió a una edad muy temprana y ahora necesitaba algo más. Aunque quizá algunos de sus sueños no estaban relacionados con los pokémon…

Miró a Ash con pena, y suspiró.

Por la noche, la señora Ketchum organizó la habitación de Ash para que todos sus amigos pudieran dormir juntos, tal cual hacían en los campamentos de sus viajes. Colocó un colchón entre las dos camas de la habitación, donde podrían dormir las dos chicas. En la otra cama dormiría Tracey, ya que era más grande y necesitaba más espacio. La mujer sabía la ilusión que les haría a aquellos muchachos poder pasar la noche juntos.

Y no se equivocó. Se pusieron en pijama y se metieron en la cama con gran emoción, agradeciendo a Delia su buen gesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos…

Los cuatro estuvieron charlando durante varias horas, recordando anécdotas, contando chistes e incluso haciendo alguna guerra de almohadas. Conforme el reloj avanzaba, los ojos de May se fueron cerrando, hasta terminar completamente dormida. A los otros les sorprendió la admirable capacidad de conciliar el sueño de su amiga.

-Mañana iremos de excursión al bosque, ¿qué os parece?—sugirió Ash, recostando la cabeza en la almohada.

-A mí me parece genial—dijo Misty, quien todavía permanecía sentada sobre el colchón—Y a May supongo que también le parecerá bien—se acercó a ella y comprobó que estaba profundamente dormida—¡Y si no da igual!

-Bueno, chicos, yo mañana saldré pronto hacia Celeste—dijo Trecey, acomodándose en su cama y dándoles la espalda—Así que me levantaré bastante antes que vosotros. ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches, Tracey—repitió Misty, emocionada. Tenía ganas de ir al bosque. Tenía ganas de pasarlo bien con Ash—Buenas noches, Ketchum.

Ash se echó a reír y abrazó a Pikachu.

-Buenas noches, Waterflower—susurró él—Buenas noches Pikachu.

-¡Eso, buenas noches Pikachu!—añadió Misty—¡Y buenas noches, Marrill.

-¡Buenas noches a todos, pero callaros ya!—les interrumpió Tracey, divertido.

Misty reprimió una risita y abrazó a Marril. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Movía las piernas una y otra vez y no encontraba la posición en la que colocarse mejor.

Miró hacia arriba. Desde el colchón podía ver el perfil de Ash, quien también se movía mucho. Hacía más de tres años que no dormía tan cerca de él. Aquellas acampadas en el bosque Verde serían irrepetibles.

Suspiró con añoranza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Misty?—le preguntó de pronto él, en voz muy baja. Se colocó de lado y la miró—¿No puedes dormir?

La muchacha se incorporó y acercó su cara a la de Ash. No quería despertar a los demás.

-No, no puedo—reconoció ella, sonriendo—Debe ser que ya no estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo…

-¿Tan pronto te has acostumbrado a la buena vida?—se burló Ash—Te creía más fuerte.

-¡Y lo soy!—exclamó ella—Lo decía en broma, no sé qué me pasa. Será que estoy nerviosa por cambiar de aires, hacía mucho que no me tomaba unas vacaciones.

-Ya, a mí me pasa lo mismo—dijo Ash—Hace tiempo que no me voy a dormir sin pensar en que puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera…

-Shhhhh—les mandó callar Trecey.

May también se movió, y pensaron que la habían despertado. La chica abrió ligeramente los ojos, les miró y regresó al mundo de los sueños. Ellos reprimieron la risa, pero comprendieron que debían guardar silencio.

Así que trataron de dormirse de nuevo, sin éxito. Ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, y sentían la necesidad de alargar todavía más la conversación.

Ash dejó un hueco en un lado de la cama y le señaló con un dedo a Misty, indicando que se tumbase junto a él. A la chica le sorprendió y avergonzó la invitación, y agradeció la oscuridad que impedía ver el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-¡Ven!—exclamó el muchacho en un susurro.

Ella obedeció, tratando que no chirriase el somier, y se metió en la cama con Ash. Prefería no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, ni siquiera tan pegados… Pero su corazón iba a mil.

Y a Ash parecía no causarle ninguna inquietud.

-Así no molestaremos a los otros—susurró Ash. Se tumbaron frente con frente y se sonrieron—Broc me dijo que te diera un beso de su parte—Misty se fue ligeramente hacia atrás, turbada por la frase, y Ash se echó a reír—Pero tranquila, que no te lo voy dar… ¡No te lo mereces!

-Pues yo te digo que le des otro beso a Broc de mi parte—replicó Misty, intentando bromear con el tema, aunque estaba muy avergonzada—¡Y a él sí que se lo tienes que dar!

Ash resopló.

-Misty, tardaremos en ver a Broc—se lamentó el chico—Se ha ido a estudiar medicina a la universidad, así que no creo que lo veamos en varios años…

-Es una pena—añadió Misty—¡Lo echo mucho de menos! Broc y tú me hicisteis madurar en muchos aspectos… Si no fuera por vosotros yo no habría llegado tan lejos. Quizá hubiera regresado a mi gimnasio con el rabo entre las piernas…

-Bueno, pero no lo hiciste, y eso es muy loable por tu parte—la elogió Ash—Te convertiste en una entrenadora sensacional, si no estarías dirigiendo tan bien tu gimnasio… Lo triste es que tuvieras que quedarte allí…

-Pero a ti no te importó que me fuera y dejase de viajar contigo—desdeñó Misty. Llevaba tiempo guardándose dentro aquel sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho—Incluso te alegraste de que la enfermera Joy me devolviera la bicicleta…

-Claro que me alegré—confirmó Ash, algo confundido—Pensaba que era lo que deseabas tú desde hacía tiempo. Estuviste dos años recordándome que te debía una bici…

-¿Y por eso crees que viajaba contigo?—le preguntó Misty, molesta—En ese caso no sé por qué te ayudaba tantas veces, ni por qué intentaba reunirme contigo siempre que podía… ¡Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí ahora mismo!

-¿Aquí, en la cama, conmigo?—se mofó Ash, riéndose por lo bajo.

Misty no quiso seguir hablando y le dio la espalda. Ash era un indeseable que no cesaba de burlarse de ella. Lo odiaba. Y ya era hora de dormir.

Ash lamentó su falta de tacto e hizo ademán de pasar un brazo por encima de la chica, pero se arrepintió en el último instante. Nunca la había abrazado, y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

Recorrió con la mirada el cabello y la espalda de su amiga, y sintió un cosquilleo que le llegó desde el estómago a la nuca. El corazón le latía más rápido que nunca.

-Ya sé que no viajabas conmigo por la bicicleta—le susurró él.

Misty notó cómo una bandada de butterfrees revoloteaba en su estómago y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo no haber escuchado. Ash le dio también la espalda y trató de dormirse.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado! no son tiernos Ash y Misty? A mí me encantan, por eso son mi pareja de anime favorita :)<em>

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los agradezco mucho! _

_**Haley Polaris**: pobre Ash? claro que sí, pobre jeje, como ves en esta historia, Misty no es la única que ha sufrido, aunque quizá si que sufrió más intensamente porque ella sí que entendia qe estaba enamorada de ash, cosa que el no llegaba a comprender aun... no obstante, esta historia es de dos... me alegra que sigas leyendo mis fics cno tanto entusiasmo :)_

_**Red20**: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero no decepcionarte con los capitulos venideros! y cmo ves si que es un poco triste, porque estan mucho tiempo separados y no consiguen comprenderse, pero veras que su historia es linda por ser tan dificil!_

_saludos a todos y espero actualizar pronto!_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD YY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_Naliaseleniti :)_


	4. Pequeños descubrimientos

Pequeños descubrimientos

Misty observaba la manera que tenía Ash de conducir la bicicleta: a toda velocidad y dando brincos, derrapando en cada curva… Todo él era ímpetu, pasión… y poca delicadeza. Sin embargo, cada vez que el chico giraba la cabeza para mirar a sus amigas, mostraba una gran sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. Misty sentía una emoción inmensa, que le animaba a pedalear también con fuerza.

May les seguía de cerca, un poco más rezagada, ya que estaba más pendiente del móvil que llevaba en la mano que del camino. Tal era su distracción, que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al pasar sobre una piedra.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde andas?—le espetó Ash, varios metros más adelante—¡Y deja ya el móvil!

-¡Déjame en paz, Ash!—protestó ella, haciendo un mohín—Bastante daño me he hecho en el trasero…—dejó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y prosiguió el camino—Estoy esperando un mensaje importante…

-¿De un novio?—le preguntó Misty, con la única intención de molestarla.

-¡No, claro que no!—exclamó May.

-¡Dejad de charrar y seguid pedaleando!—les increpó Ash, harto de los chismorreos—¡Ya casi estamos!

Las muchachas le siguieron y pronto llegaron hasta una apacible pradera, donde dejaron las bicicletas aparcadas. Los tres corrieron en círculos con los brazos extendidos, riendo a carcajadas, cuan chiquillos que pisaban por primera vez un bosque. Pikachu y Marrill imitaban a sus entrenadores y corrían y saltaban con idéntica alegría.

Al cabo de un rato, todos terminaron cayendo de espaldas al suelo y mirando al cielo. El sol les pegaba en la cara, y la brisa les acariciaba la nariz. Eran… felices.

De pronto May se levantó de improviso, rompiendo el encantamiento, y miró de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil.

-¡No, pero qué mierda!—gritó, enfadada. Ash y Misty se miraron sin comprender qué ocurría—¡Ahora no hay cobertura!

May movió el aparato de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar algún resquicio de la ansiada cobertura, pero fue en vano. Sus amigos se echaron a reír, pues nunca la habían visto tan histérica.

-¡Deja ya el móvil, y vamos a bañarnos!—exclamó Ash, quitándose la camiseta—¡Hemos venido a pasarlo bien!

-¡Ahora mismo voy!—prometió May, corriendo hacia otra parte del bosque—¡Id vosotros mientras encuentro cobertura!

Ash se quedó perplejo.

-¿Pero esta chica se encuentra bien?—le preguntó a Misty.

-La verdad es que está como una cabra—se rió la pelirroja, sentándose en el suelo para desabrocharse las zapatillas—¡Debe esperar un mensaje importante de verdad!

-Quizá sea algo relacionado con el examen al que se va a presentar—aventuró Ash, sacándose las zapatillas también—O con algún pokémon…

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si fuera eso nos lo habría contado—replicó ella, más intuitiva—Seguro que es algo sobre un chico…

-May no es así—dijo Ash.

-¿Así cómo?—preguntó Misty, sin comprender.

-Pues así… que no es de esas a las que les gustan los chicos…—trató de explicar el muchacho.

-¡A todas nos gustan los chicos! –protestó Misty—Y no es nada malo…

Ash le miró con sorpresa y casi indignación, por lo que la chica se sintió algo avergonzada. ¿Qué había de malo en su afirmación? Definitivamente Ash era un chico muy peculiar… ¿O simplemente inmaduro? El caso era que ella se estaba sintiendo culpable sin ningún motivo. Se puso en pie y se quitó los pantalones.

-¡Va, la camiseta!—le gritó Ash, impaciente—¡Cuánto te cuesta!—se acercó a ella y le levantó la prenda él mismo, tratando de quitársela más rápido. Misty se quedó aún más avergonzada, esta vez por el gesto de su amigo, y no puso resistencia—¡Las chicas siempre tan lentas!—ni siquiera la miró y se giró, corriendo hacia el río—¡El agua nos espera!

Misty se quedó pensativa por un instante. A Ash no le había causado ninguna emoción contemplarla en biquini. De hecho ni siquiera le había lanzado una triste mirada al escote… Se había comprado un biquini nuevo, color rosa, con los bordes decorados con encaje. A menudo sus retadores quedaban embelesados cuando se mostraba ante ellos tan ligera de ropa. Pero Ash no… ¿Acaso era de hielo? O tal vez no le resultaba nada atractiva… Al fin y al cabo no tenía demasiado pecho… ¡Y para colmo la había llamado "lenta"!

Decidió dejar de lamentarse de sí misma y salir corriendo tras el muchacho.

-¡No te atreverás a llamarme lenta nunca más!—exclamó ella, riendo.

No tardó en llegar hasta el río, donde Ash ya estaba bañándose. Se subió hasta una de las piedras más altas y saltó desde allí, cayendo casi sobre el chico, quien temió por su integridad física.

-¡Qué bruta!—exclamó él, riéndose.

Misty se abalanzó sobre él y trató de ahogarle. El muchacho se defendió a duras penas y sujetó a aquella fiera que le atacaba. Ambos se estuvieron hundiendo, golpeando y arañando durante un buen rato, ante la mirada divertida de sus pokémon. Ninguno quería darse por vencido… Hasta que Ash logró atrapar a Misty y auparla como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Ella rodeó con las piernas la cintura del muchacho, sin percatarse de la posición comprometida en la que habían quedado. Ambos se miraron y resoplaron. Sus corazones les latían a toda velocidad. Ahora Ash sí que podía sentir el pecho de Misty sobre el suyo propio. La cara de su amiga estaba demasiado cerca… Notó un sudor frío cayéndole por la nuca. ¿Por qué Misty se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza?

La chica no recordaba en qué momento se había abrazado a Ash de tal forma… Se sintió avergonzada y trató de separarse de él con un movimiento rápido, pero el chico la atrapó de nuevo y se echó a reír. Pretendía hundirla por última vez… Sin darse cuenta que la había sujetado precisamente por esa parte que no debía tocar…

La vena de la frente de Misty se fue hinchando por momentos. Ash tenía ambas manos sobre su trasero, sujetándola con fuerza. Al chico le costó reaccionar, a causa del sobresalto, y le lanzó una mirada suplicante…

_No me mates, por favor… Ha sido un error…_

Ash retiró con delicadeza las manos de aquella zona y dejó que Misty cayera al agua. La chica agradeció la zambullida, especialmente para aliviar el calor de sus mejillas…

Cuando sacó la cabeza de nuevo, Ash se había alejado unos metros y jugaba con Pikachu.

-¡Qué buena está el agua!—exclamó, nadando hacia atrás, con su característico estilo de sirena—¡Podría quedarme horas en el agua!

Ash ni siquiera la miró, todavía estaba avergonzado. Salió del agua y fue a buscar una pelota para jugar. Recordaba haberla metido en su mochila…

Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían dejado todas sus pertenencias esparcidas, encontró a May sentada sobre una roca. Todavía no se había quitado la ropa y tenía la mirada perdida. Ash se acercó a ella y le salpicó agua de su cuerpo. Ella protestó y se cruzó de brazos. Era obvio que no estaba para bromas.

-¿Qué te ocurre, May?—inquirió Ash, verdaderamente preocupado.

-Nada, Ash…—mintió ella.

-Pues yo creo que sí—insistió el muchacho—¿Tiene algo que ver con esa llamada que ibas a recibir?

May puso los ojos en blanco. No hacía falta ser muy listo para comprender que sí. ¡Claro que tenía que ver!

-Bueno, si no quieres contarme qué te pasa, al menos ven a bañarte y seguro que desconectas—le dijo Ash, tendiéndole la mano.

La chica aceptó la mano de su amigo y se levantó. Ash se acercó a su mochila y sacó la pelota que andaba buscando, mientras May se desvestía.

-Ash…—musitó con un hilo de voz. Él volteó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—Lo que me ocurre es una tontería—suspiró y retiró la vista—Mira, hay un chico que… que me cae muy bien... Está estudiando también para entrar en el CCP…

-¡Eso es estupendo, May!—exclamó Ash, sin entender la preocupación de su amiga—Es bueno tener amigos y gente con la que compartir…

-Sí, pero cuando me vine a pasar una semana de vacaciones aquí se enfadó—prosiguió May—Y desde entonces no me ha mandado ni un sms… Yo le he mandado varios y él pasa de mí… ¡Estoy desesperada porque no me contesta!

-Bueno, pues ya te escribirá—dijo Ash, quitándole importancia al asunto—Tranquila, solo han pasado dos días… Además, no entiendo por qué se enfadó… quizá quería que le hubieras invitado…

May lo pensó durante un instante. Sí, tal vez aquel chico estaba decepcionado porque ella no le había invitado… ¿Pero cómo iba a invitarle a casa de Ash… si ambos se llevaban tan mal?

La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Ash tiró de ella hacia el río.

-¡Vamos al agua!—exclamó él, empujándola hacia allí.

Cuando ambos llegaron, se unieron a Misty, que nadaba junto con los pokémon, y decidieron jugar todos a la pelota.

Después de disfrutar de diversos juegos acuáticos, salieron a secarse al sol. May preparó unos bocadillos para ella y para sus amigos, y abrieron una bolsa de patatas fritas. Debían reponer fuerzas.

Por la tarde se dedicaron a hacer el vago y a recorrer el bosque. Recogieron fresas y ciruelas, que le llevaron después a la señora Ketchum para que hiciera tartas.

Los siguientes días fueron de lo más divertidos. Cada mañana, el trío de amigos improvisaba una excusión diferente. Ash les enseñó a las chicas los lugares más bonitos de Pueblo Paleta, lugares que incluso él, hacía años que no pisaba.

Misty trataba de disfrutar de casa segundo que pasaba junto a Ash, aunque en algún momento no podía evitar sentir celos de la atención que el chico le dedicaba a May. Era evidente que ambas eran sus amigas, pero Misty, inconscientemente, quería al muchacho solo para ella. Por ello, en alguna ocasión, soltaba algún comentario fuera de tono, o discutía con Ash más de lo que pretendía. Le costaba mucho reprimir sus celos y sus impulsos nerviosos, lo que le hacía sentir culpable. Especialmente porque May era una muchacha adorable, que se desvivía porque tanto ella como Ash lo pasasen bien.

Sí, May era estupenda… Debía reconocer que se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga…

Sin embargo, se alegró enormemente cuando llegó el último día de vacaciones de la muchacha.

_¡Por fin, me quedo sola con Ash!... ¡Pero qué egoísta soy!_

Los tres amigos se encontraban esa tarde contemplando el atardecer desde el puente más alto de Pueblo Paleta. Ash tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la barandilla y su mirada era solemne. Misty lo observaba con admiración. Debía reconocer que a sus quince años Ash no estaba especialmente guapo. La adolescencia había hecho estragos en él y su rostro estaba más anguloso de lo normal. Además, tenía los brazos muy largos y delgados… Pero el atractivo de su mirada no había cambiado… A ella le encantaba.

_Seguro que está pensando en nuevos retos… Y en cambio yo… solo pienso en él…_

En ese momento Ash se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Cuando sea maestro pokémon harán una calle con mi nombre—dijo el muchacho.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. No se había equivocado… May se echó a reír, pues comprendía perfectamente la posición de su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Estos chicos, siempre pensando en pokémon!—exclamó ésta, apretando el nudo de su pañoleta.

-¿Y en qué quieres que piense, May?—le espetó Ash, gruñendo.

-Pues en otras cosas—se burló May—Por ejemplo… ¿tú en qué pensabas, Misty?

-Yo… ¡En nada!—exclamó ella, abochornada. Odió a May—Bueno, sí, pensaba qué podríamos hacer esta noche, que es la última que estarás…

-¡Pues como es sábado he pensado que podemos ir a una discoteca!—sugirió May, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Ellos nunca habían ido a un lugar así—¿Qué pasa, no os apetece? Así hacemos algo distinto…

-Ni siquiera sé si hay discoteca en Paleta—confesó Ash—Pero si te hace ilusión pasamos por casa de Gary y le preguntamos a él…

-¿Está Gary aquí?—se sorprendió Misty, a la que no le caía demasiado bien el engreído muchacho. Ash asintió—Pues vaya…

-Vino ayer de una nueva región de la que se ha quedado entre los cuatro mejores—desdeñó Ash—Me lo dijo ayer el profesor Oak…

-Bueno, pues vamos si queréis—cedió Misty.

Antes de regresar a casa para cenar, pasaron por el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ya que suponían que allí estaría Gary, analizando a sus nuevos pokémon.

Y no se equivocaron. Allí estaba Gary, vestido con la bata blanca, al igual que su abuelo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ketchum?—fue el saludo de Gary.

-Quería preguntarte si hay en Paleta alguna discoteca—le explicó Ash—Y si me enseñas tus nuevos pokémon… ¡Mejor aún!

Gary se echó a reír. Ash nunca cambiaría. Luego les echó un vistazo a sus dos acompañantes. Misty le miraba con el ceño fruncido, continuaba tan gruñona como siempre. Pero May le sonreía con franqueza. ¡Cuánto había cambiado esa niña! Estaba más alta, más desarrollada y más guapa. Tal vez sería buena idea salir con ellos esa noche…

Gary condujo al grupo hasta una de las máquinas del laboratorio y les mostró un pequeño pokémon con aspecto cerdo. El pokémon movió el rabo al verles y todos se echaron a reír. Tenía un aspecto adorable.

-Es Tepic—les explicó Gary—Un pokémon de fuego. Fue uno de los primeros que atrapé en Teselia.

-¡Es precioso!—exclamó May. Misty sonrió, encantada, pero no quiso agasajar a Gary—¿Puedo cogerlo?

-Ahora no, está recibiendo un masaje reparador—dijo Gary—Venid conmigo, os enseñaré a los que ya están en el jardín.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás y llegaron al jardín, donde también estaban muchos de los pokémon de Ash. Saludaron a todos, jugaron un rato y enseguida se centraron en los pokémon de Gary.

-Éste es Purrloin—prosiguió Gary, mostrándoles un pokémon que parecía un gato—En Teselia suelen emplearlo como mascota, pero yo lo estoy entrenando para que alcance un buen nivel…

-¡Es muy mono!—exclamó Ash, acariciándole la cabeza—¿Seguro que sabe luchar?

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro en una batalla—se defendió Gary, casi ofendido.

-¡Mañana mismo!—prometió Ash, aceptando el reto.

Misty resopló. ¡Qué poco había tardado Ash en querer combatir de nuevo! Y además, sus ojos brillaban de emoción…. ¿Estaría pensando en Teselia?

Gary les mostró unos cuantos pokémon más, que incrementaron las ganas de Ash para conocer aquella nueva región. El corazón le latía con fuerza… Descasaría un poco más, pero debía recabar información sobre Teselia y partir hacia allí a la mayor brevedad. Encontrarse con Gary y con aquellos pokémon desconocidos para él, habían avivado su ansia de aventura.

Una vez en casa, los tres amigos se turnaron para ducharse. Habían quedado con Gary a las diez, y debían estar listos en media hora.

Ash fue el primero en ducharse, y como enseguida estuvo listo, se entretuvo con el ordenador mientras terminaban de arreglarse sus amigas.

Misty estuvo lista enseguida también, y se presentó ante Ash con un atuendo poco habitual en ella. Llevaba un suéter amarillo de tela fina, y una falda tableada amarilla y negra, bastante corta. Ash la miró con el morro torcido y a ella no le gustó el gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?—gritó la chica—¿No voy bien para la discoteca?

Ash centró la mirada en la minifalda. No le gustaba nada. No era adecuada para su amiga.

-Es muy corta—masculló él. Sin ningún pudor introdujo la mano por debajo de la falda y tiró de la tela, como tratando de alargarla. La chica dio un respingo y reprimió las ganas de abofetearle—Demasiado corta… Además pareces un abejorro…

Misty golpeó al chico en la mano, obligándole a retirarla, y se giró con ímpetu.

-¡Idiota!—le insultó, enfadada y ofendida.

Ash continuó revisando su Hotmail, muy seguro de haberle dado a su amiga un buen consejo. De verdad opinaba que no le quedaba bien ese conjunto.

Al cabo de un minuto, la chica regresó con un nuevo atuendo. Mantenía el suéter, pero en lugar de la minifalda llevaba un short vaquero. Se plantó frente a Ash y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así mejor, mamá?—se burló ella, aunque en el fondo estaba muy enfadada. Siempre tenía que hacer caso al idiota de Ash, aunque no tuviera razón.

-Mucho mejor—dijo él, sonriendo.

En ese instante apareció May, con una falda muy similar a la que llevaba Misty antes del cambio, y una camiseta azul ajustada.

-Ya estoy, chicos, ¿nos vamos?—preguntó ella, cogiendo su bolso.

Ash se levantó y siguió a la muchacha. No quería llegar tarde.

-¿Y ella qué?—inquirió Misty, frenética—¡Su falda es tan corta como la mía!

May les miró sin entender de qué hablaban.

-Pero a ella le queda bien—dijo Ash, burlón.

Misty le golpeó en el hombro y se cruzó de brazos. Ash tiró de ella y la arrastró hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Vamos o llegamos tarde, par de tontos!—exclamó May.

Tanto Ash como Misty dejaron las discusiones y salieron tras su amiga. Recogieron a Gary en su casa y éste les condujo hasta uno de los pubs más modernos—por no decir el único—de Pueblo Paleta. Todos los jóvenes solían frecuentarlo para bailar un poco e intimar con el sexo contrario, lo habitual en alguien de su edad.

Sin embargo, Ash no sabía ni de su existencia. Cuando llegaron allí le sorprendió la estructura alargada y llena de luces. Parecía una atracción de feria. Y una multitud de adolescentes se aglomeraba en la puerta, chillando y alborotando. Algunos charlaban en grupos, sentados en los bordillos de las aceras, compartiendo litros de plástico llenos de alcohol.

Gary se puso en la fila para entrar, y ellos simplemente le imitaron. El portero que regulaba el paso a la discoteca les cobró tres pokémonedas y les permitió el paso. Ash frunció el ceño y gruñó.

_Encima me hacen pagar…_

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el bullicio aumentó. Decenas de jóvenes bailando y cantando al son una música, que excedía los decibelios permitidos para el tímpano… Gary enseguida se vio rodeado de unas cuantas chicas y las saludó de forma ostentosa. Una de ellas le ofreció beber de su vaso y él lo aceptó con una mirada seductora.

Misty y May se apretaron a Ash, con los ojos como platos. El chico resopló. No recordaba en qué momento había cedido a entrar en aquel espantoso lugar…

-¡Chicos, vamos cerca de la tarima!—exclamó Gary, notando que se habían quedado rezagados y obstaculizaban el paso—¡No os quedéis ahí plantados!

May tomó la mano que Gary le ofrecía, y cogió a Ash de la otra mano, para tirar de él. Los tres avanzaron hacia el centro del pub, y Misty corrió para alcanzarles, sabía que si se perdía no habría manera de encontrarles. Ash le lanzó una mirada protectora a su amiga y buscó su mano, para evitar que se extraviase. Misty aceptó la mano, algo sonrojada, y siguió al grupo. Aunque se tratase de un gesto sin importancia, a ella le hizo mucha ilusión estrechar la mano de Ash…

-¿Queréis algo de beber?—les preguntó Gary, deteniéndose entre la tarima y la barra.

-¿Hay que pagar?—inquirió Ash.

-¡Claro que sí, no seas absurdo!—replicó May, avergonzada.

-Pensaba que te daban una consumición con la entrada...—susurró Ash, abochornado.

-A las chicas sí que se la dan—explicó Gary. Ellas sonrieron, y Ash también, pues no estaba tan desencaminado con su idea—Así que decidme qué queréis y os lo traigo.

-Yo lo mismo que tú—dijo May, evitando pedir alguna bebida que no estuviera de moda—Gracias…

Gary sonrió de medio lado, enternecido por la resolución de la muchacha. Luego miró a Misty, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y se había cruzado de brazos de nuevo.

-¿Y tú qué, cascarrabias?—le espetó Gary.

-¡Yo nada, idiota!—le gritó Misty. No le soportaba.

-Bueno, si no que te lo traiga tu novio—dijo Gary, mirando a Ash.

Éste se cruzó de brazos y ocultó su sonrojo. Detestaba cuando alguien se refería a él como el novio de Misty, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de responder, Gary se dirigió a la barra y pidió su consumición y la de May. No tenía muy claro qué le gustaría a la chiquilla, quien no parecía muy ducha en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas, así que se decidió por un licor de melocotón con naranjada.

-No tendrías que ser tan borde, Misty—le regañó May—A mí Gary me parece muy atento.

-Pues a mí me parece un idiota—masculló la pelirroja. Ash asintió, dándole la razón—Además de fanfarrón y…

El susodicho apareció de nuevo con los dos cubatas y le ofreció uno de ellos a May. La muchacha le dio las gracias y le sonrió.

-Espero que te guste—le susurró Gary, pegándose mucho a ella.

May asintió y bebió un sorbo. No le gustó mucho, pero disimuló y siguió bebiendo. La idea de ir a la discoteca había sido suya, y trataría de pasárselo bien, aunque reconocía que se sentía algo extraña en aquel lugar. A su alrededor todos los adolescentes reían y bailaban, y ella los imitó, moviendo las caderas al son de la música. Gary la seguía en el baile, y a ratos bailaba con otras chicas. También hubo otros chicos que se acercaron a bailar con May… Al poco rato se empezó a sentir más cómoda. Y más animada…

Entretanto, Ash y Misty se habían quedado plantados en medio de la pista de baile. Como ambos eran muy tozudos, no querían dar su brazo a torcer y ni siquiera trataron de disfrutar un poco. Se repetían una y otra vez lo absurdo que era divertirse en una discoteca. Ash empezó a pensar la nueva región que le gustaría recorrer, y Misty se dedicó a potenciar, mentalmente, los ataques de sus pokémon acuáticos. Cada uno en su mundo…

Hasta que una muchacha pisó accidentalmente a Ash, y les hizo volver a la realidad a ambos.

-¡Lo siento, perdona!—se disculpó la chica.

Misty la miró con recelo.

-No pasa nada, descuida—la tranquilizó Ash.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y mostró una enorme y perfecta sonrisa. Era muy guapa.

-¡Eres Ash Ketchum!—exclamó la chica.

Ash sonrió, complacido de que aquella desconocida le hubiera reconocido. Misty le hizo una mueca por detrás, pero Ash la ignoró.

-Sí, el mismo en persona—presumió él—¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Alisea—respondió ella.

A Misty le pareció un nombre ridículo y sacó la lengua, simulando asco.

-Supongo que te gustan los pokémon, ¿no?—prosiguió Ash.

-Sí, claro, me encantan—le explicó ella—Mi hermana y yo hemos seguido todas tus batallas en la tele…

-¡Bueno, nos da lo mismo lo que hagáis tú y tu hermana!—interrumpió Misty, harta de un flirteo tan evidente—¡Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de hablar contigo!

-¡Oye, no te pongas así!—protestó Alisea.

-Disculpa a mi amiga, es un poco impulsiva—trató de justificarla Ash.

Pero Misty estaba frenética y empujó a la entrometida muchacha hacia atrás. Alisea no quiso entrar a pelear y abandonó el lugar.

-Eres una maleducada, Misty—le espetó Ash—Esa pobre chica solo quería charlar un poco sobre pokemon…

-¡Tú eres tonto!—exclamó Misty, convertida en un verdadero Gyarados—¡Se te comía con a mirada!

-Bueno, ¿y a ti qué más te da?—replicó Ash.

Misty resopló y se cruzó de brazos, su posición favorita durante las últimas horas.

-Me da igual—mintió, totalmente sonrojada—Pero si te vas con esa chica, ¿qué hago yo?—señaló hacia Gary y May, quienes estaban muy integrados entre la marabunta adolescente—Me quedo sola…

-No te quedas sola, que yo no pensaba irme a ninguna parte—dijo Ash—Podíamos habernos quedado charlando los tres…

-Sí, claro, charlando…—se burló Misty, en un tono de voz ya inaudible.

Giró la cabeza y observó cómo todos los demás se divertían. May bailaba muy pegada a Gary, lo que le inquietó bastante… Además, empezó a notar una molesta sensación en su vejiga…

-Ash., tengo un problema—susurró, algo sonrojada—Tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño…

-Y yo tengo sed—añadió Ash, a quien le asfixiaba el cálido ambiente—Vamos al baño y pasamos por la barra para beber algo… ¿Aún tienes tu entrada?

-Sí, aquí está—dijo ella, sacándola del bolsillo—Pediremos una coca-cola y la compartiremos.

Saludaron a sus amigos desde allí y les indicaron, mediante gestos, que se marchaban a la barra. May sonrió y levantó los pulgares, indicando que había captado el mensaje.

-Esos dos hacen una pareja estupenda—se burló Gary—Tonta ella y tonto él.

-¡Oye, no te rías de ellos, que son mis amigos!—protestó May—¡De hecho Ash es mi mejor amigo!

-Pues te lo va a quitar la otra—se rió Gary.

-¿No entiendes qué significa la palabra "amigo"?—replicó May. Empezaba a pensar que la opinión de Misty acerca de Gary era más aproximada a la realidad que la suya propia—Así que no quiero oír ni un comentario malo sobre ellos… ¡Calladito!

Gary se echó a reír, pero no añadió nada más. Tomó a May de las manos y la sacó a bailar. Él no quería discutir, solo tenía ganas de divertirse.

-Vamos, preciosa, sonríe que estás más guapa—le susurró el chico.

May se sintió adulada y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento notó una vibración en el bolsillo de su falda… ¡Su móvil estaba sonando! Soltó a Gary con brusquedad y sacó el aparato, para comprobar, con gran alegría, que tenía un mensaje de texto.

_Hola, guapa, siento no haber dado señales de vida estos días… sé que no debería haberme enfadado, pero cuando se trata de Ash me pongo muy celoso… Espero que puedas perdonarme, mañana iré a buscarte a la estación…Drew._

May suspiró y leyó el mensaje varias veces. Por fin recibía noticias de aquel chico que le estaba robando el sueño… Cuando quiso darse cuenta, elevó la vista y Gary ya no estaba. Se encontraba sola en la pista de baile… Pero no le importaba. Estaba completamente feliz.

Mientras, en algún recóndito lugar de la discoteca, Ash y Misty caminaban cogidos de la mano, totalmente desorientados… El camino desde el cuarto de baño hasta la barra les estaba resultando más complicado de los que creían. Ash marcaba el camino, y Misty le seguía, resoplando. Tenía calor, sed, la gente le pisaba y le empujaba… La sudorosa mano de Ash ya no le ilusiona tanto como en un principio… Solo quería beber un trago de agua…

Cuando estaba a punto de reprocharle a Ash su torpeza, éste se giró hacia ella y le miró con ojos suplicantes. Ella se enterneció de nuevo.

-Si fuera más alto podría ver mejor—susurró el muchacho, apenado—¿Ahora qué hacemos? Hemos perdido a May… y encima está con el idiota de Gary…

-Lo sé, y además muero de sed—protestó Misty—Oye voy a preguntarle a alguien.

Se acercó a un grupo de chicas y les pidió indicaciones para encontrar la barra más cercana. Cuando regresó junto a Ash, lo tomó de la mano de nuevo, muerta de vergüenza, y tiró de él hasta llegar a la barra, que estaba justo en dirección contraria.

La chica mostró su ticket y pidió una botella de agua bien fría. Entretanto, Ash la esperaba sentado en un barril de cerveza, en un rincón alejado del bullicio, junto al almacén. Ella dudó en sentarse… Apenas había espacio para una sola persona…

-¡Agua!—protestó Ash, señalando la botella—¿Por qué no has pedido coca-cola?

-Tenía tanta sed que lo único que me apetecía era agua—le explicó Misty—Y si protestas no te doy…

Ash se levantó de un salto y le arrebató la botella con ímpetu. Sonrió y bebió varios tragos. Cuando se sació, le devolvió la botella a su amiga y se sentó de nuevo.

-Idiota—masculló Misty, bebiendo con ansia.

Ash la apresó con los brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ella no pudo poner resistencia, ya que le había cogido de improviso. Quedó sentada sobre Ash, y con la camiseta empapada, ya que del susto vertió parte de la botella…

-Torpe—se burló Ash, secándole la boca con un dedo.

Misty le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él estaba jugando; para ella suponía un mundo de sensaciones nuevas…

-No soy torpe—fue lo único que salió de su boca. Agradeció no tartamudear—Más torpe eres tú… que gracias a ti no sabemos ni donde estamos…

Ash sonrió de medio lado. Estaba con su mejor amiga y no necesitaba nada más.

-Pues mejor, así nadie nos molesta—dijo él. A Misty se le paralizó el corazón—No entiendo cómo a la gente le gusta este sitio, todos saltando y gritando… ¡Hasta me han quemado la camiseta con un cigarro!

Se señaló la manga y Misty acercó la cara para ver mejor. Era cierto, tenía un pequeño agujero en el hombro de la camiseta…

-¡Qué idiota la gente que fuma!—protestó la chica, enfadada de verdad—¡A ver si te la puede arreglar tu madre!

Cuando la furiosa pelirroja elevó la vista de nuevo, se encontró con los ojos de Ash, a pocos milímetros de distancia. Él le devolvió una mirada solemne y confusa… El corazón de ambos latía al ritmo de aquella estridente música…

-Tal vez sea mejor que regresemos—dijo Ash con voz grave.

-¿Para qué, si seguro que nos perdemos otra vez?—replicó Misty. No quería que terminase aquel mágico momento—¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa ya y olvidar este horrible día?

Ash dudó en qué responder. Lo cierto era que aquella noche no le había resultado nada divertida. Realmente no comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer para ir a la discoteca. Simplemente fue el deseo de satisfacer a May en su último día en Pueblo Paleta… Aunque, en ese preciso instante no se sentía mal… Le gustaba notar el calor del cuerpo de Misty junto al suyo, le agradaba tenerla tan cerca…

_Será… ¿por que es mi… amiga?... ¿Y si fuera May la que estuviera aquí?...Creo que no, no sería lo mismo… Entonces… ¿por qué?_

-Bueno, ha sido un día diferente—concluyó él, sonriendo. Puso una mano sobre el muslo de Misty y la atrajo un poco más hacia él—Al menos estoy contigo…

Misty sonrió con timidez y reprimió un suspiro. Ash era un inmaduro, un niñato y un cabezahueca… pero sólo él conseguía que su corazón latiera a la velocidad de un Rapidash…

-¡Chicos, estáis ahí!—exclamó de pronto May. Ellos se separaron un poco, sonrojados, y su amiga se echó a reír—¿Se puede saber dónde estabáis?

-Pues el tonto de Ash no sabía volver—dijo Misty, todavía abochornada por la cercanía del muchacho.

-¡Ey, tú tampoco sabías!—replicó él.

-¡Vaya par de tontos!—se burló May—Aunque yo lo creo que es que sois muy listos…

Misty se puso en pie y se acercó a su amiga.

-Vamos a la pista de baile de nuevo—dijo.

Ash resopló. No le apetecía nada.

-Mejor vamos a casa—sugirió May—Ya me habéis hecho el favor de ver la discoteca, y además mañana tengo que madrugar para coger el tren…

-¡Genial, a casa!—exclamaron Ash y Misty al unísono.

Luego se miraron y se echaron a reír. May se unió a sus carcajadas y cogió de un brazo a cada uno de ellos, guiándolos hacia la salida.

En el fondo había sido un buen día para todos…

* * *

><p><em>qué os ha parecido? En principio en el intervalo de Sinnoh a Teselia solo iban a ir dos capítulos, pero al final se han convertido en 3: el anterior, éste y el siguiente. El motivo es que había demasiadas cuestiones que narrar en ese periodo de tiempo de los 15-16 años... De hecho estoy contenta ocn el resultado porque este es el cap que más me ha gustado del fic. ¿Creeis que la duración es conveniente o pensais que me centro en detalles sin importancia? vuestra opinion en importante!<em>

_a todos los que me dejáis reviews... como siempre mi más absoluto agradecimiento! sois los mejores y de verdad que dais muchos ánimos paraseguir escribiendo!_

_**Haley Polaris**: gracias y feliz año para ti tambien! nuevo capitulo y actualizacion rápida como oregalo de reyes, ojalá te guste ;)_

_**Red20**: sí, lo de estar tan juntos en las cama choca un poco en un chico y una chica de esa edad, pero como ves ash manifiesta su inmadurez total y lo ve con total naturalidad... ya viste tamien que este capitulo no ha isdo tan triste... una de cal y una de arena jeje... (como se dice en españa). espero haberte entretido con este nuevo cap!_

_**Eli**: lo sé, a mí misty tb se me hace a ratos antipatica... pero no la puedo cambiar, creo que asi es ella jajjja... intentare poner su lado dulce..._

_**Andy Enric:** jeje a ratos pienso que me paso con ash y su inmadurez y torpeza, pero es que me gusta describirlo asi, me parece más lindo, y asi a misty le saca más de quicio jajjaja... me alegro que te guste el fic, espero no decepcionarte y que te haya gustado el capitulo! (por cierto a ver si actualzas tu jajaj)_

_**Nenaa: **feliz año a ti tambien guapa! tomate el fic como un regalo para ti y tu fidelidad con los autores de los fics, porque veo que eres constante con tus comentarios y nos animas mucho a todos. felices reyes! espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y que algun dia escribas un fic_

**Yuh:**_ me alegra que te guste, aunque no creo que sea uno de los mejores fics de pokemon jejje... gracias de todas formas! me confomo conque te guste y no te decepcione la trama. gracias!_

_muchos saludos a todos y que os traigan muchas cosas los reyes! feliz 2012!_


	5. Amarga despedida

_Hola a todos! Aquí va otro capítulo de "Lágrimas del ayer"un fic donde se describen todos aquellos sucesos que Ash y Misty han vivido juntos... Espero sea de vuestro agrado, y aunque no haya demasiados reviews sé que la historia es bastante seguida y eso me reconforta. Gracias a todos y ahi os dejo con el siguiente capítulo:_

* * *

><p><span>Amarga despedida<span>

-¡Misty, corre, baja!—exclamó Ash, desde el salón de su casa—¡Vídeo-llamada de Broc!

La pelirroja se incorporó de un salto, y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con la lámpara. Se había quedado dormida mientras leía un libro… Bajó las escaleras a trompicones y enseguida se asomó por la pokécam, junto a Ash.

Un sonriente Broc les saludaba desde el otro lado de la cámara.

-¿Cómo te va, Broc?—le preguntó Misty.

-¡Ais, mis niños, cuánto tiempo sin veros a los dos juntos!—sollozó cómicamente Broc, emocionado de ver a sus dos mejores amigos—Ahora estoy en Ciudad Plateada estudiando como un idiota… ¡A ver si obtengo buena nota en el examen y entro en la facultad de medicina!

-¡Ya verás como sacas buenas notas!—le animó Misty.

-Si te desmotivas, piensa que es por conseguir el sueño de tu vida—apuntó Ash, sonriendo—¡Toda tu vida rodeado de enfermeras Joy!

Broc se echó a reír y asintió. ¡Qué cierto era! Debía ponerse manos a la obra y no perder ni un segundo. Así que charló unos minutos más con sus amigos y enseguida regresó a su habitación.

Una vez se cortó la comunicación, Misty se dejó caer en el sofá, y recostó la cabeza entre los cojines. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba unas vacaciones tan largas y la pereza se estaba apoderando de ella. Quizá debería regresar a su gimnasio… Suspiró y miró a Ash, que acababa de abrir un paquete de patatas y se había sentado junto a ella.

No, no podía regresar… Estaba demasiado feliz compartiendo tantos días con su mejor amigo. Habían pasado ya diez días desde que él regresó de Sinnoh, y también merecía un descanso. Ambos lo merecían.

Ash la miró también y le señaló el mando de la Play Station. Ella comprendió y aceptó el reto. Jugarían otra interminable partida de Pokémon Rangers…

A los pocos minutos estaban ambos enfrascados en el juego, tanto que ni se percataron de que la señora Ketchum había entrado en la habitación. En cualquier otro momento, la mujer hubiera reprendido a su hijo por su falta de atención, pero estaba tan contenta de tenerle con ella, que prefirió malcriarle un poco. Así que se retiró a la cocina y les preparó unas creps y un bol de palomitas, que ambos devoraron con ansia.

Así habían pasado los dos últimos días, jugando a la Play, viendo películas y comiendo como auténticos cerdos. Pikachu y Marrill habían seguido las mismas rutinas que sus entrenadores, y estaban incorporando varios kilos a sus barrigas.

Después de la gran merendola, se recostaron en el sofá y cambiaron de canal, buscando una buena película. Llovía, y no tenían ganas de salir a la calle.

-Chicos, me voy de rebajas con mis amigas—les anunció Delia—Luego cenaremos en el centro comercial, así que volveré tarde.

-Vale, pásalo bien—le dijo Ash, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Delia se acercó a su hijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ¡Cuánto le quería!

-Os he dejado cena en el microondas—dijo Delia.

-¡Muchas gracias, siempre piensas en todo!—exclamó Misty. A veces echaba de menos no haber tenido una madre tan atenta como la de Ash—Aunque voy a volver a Celeste con unos cuantos kilos de más…

Delia se echó a reír y se despidió de los muchachos, que parecían tan felices.

Misty miró a Ash y le empujó levemente con el pie. Estaban tumbados cada uno en una dirección y continuamente se molestaban chocando las piernas o los pies.

-¿Qué pasa, pesada?—protestó Ash, medio riéndose.

-Me siento un poco rara—se sinceró su amiga. Ash la miró sin comprender—Es que me estaba acordando de cuando nos conocimos y de nuestros viajes por tantas regiones...—hizo una pausa y suspiró con nostalgia. Ash sonrió—Y es como que a ti y a mí siempre nos sitúo rondando por el mundo, sin descanso, viviendo aventuras…

-¿Y qué pasa?—le interrumpió él. Seguía sin comprender.

-No sé, que me siento rara—repitió ella—Me parece raro que estemos los dos aquí descansando, jugando… e incluso… ¡Fuimos a la discoteca! Estamos haciendo cosas de gente normal.

Ash se incorporó y se aproximó a ella.

-¿Es que no somos gente normal o qué?—se burló el chico.

Por unos segundos desaparecieron las manos de Ash, y Misty notó una extraña caricia en las piernas. Se sonrojó y miró hacia la televisión. Él volvió a tumbarse en la otra dirección y Misty sintió el impulso de colocarse junto a él. Al fin y al cabo el sofá era grande y había suficiente espacio para que ambos recostasen la cabeza sobre el mismo brazo. Pero desterró esa idea en cuanto la visualizó en su mente. ¿Tumbarse junto a Ash? ¿Qué pensaría él?

Aunque era evidente que el chico la apreciaba mucho, y se lo estaba demostrando…

-¿Qué otras cosas de gente normal te gustaría hacer?—le preguntó de pronto Ash, esbozando media sonrisa.

Misty se sonrojó y evitó mirarle.

_Besarte, por ejemplo…_

-No sé, Ash, nada en particular—zanjó ella. No recordaba cómo había empezado aquella conversación—Pero me gusta que estemos así de bien…

Ash se echó a reír.

-¿Así de bien?—repitió, incorporándose y sentándose cerca de su amiga—¿Así, sin pegarme ni gritarme como es habitual en ti, gruñona?

Ella se incorporó también y le miró a la cara con la barbilla elevada.

-¡Yo no hago esas cosas siempre!—protestó la pelirroja, ofendida.

-Si hasta nada más conocerme me pegaste una bofetada—recordó Ash, riéndose. Ella no respondió y se sonrojó de nuevo—Pero tranquila que no te guardo rencor…

-¡Faltaría más!—exclamó Misty—Con todas las veces que te he ayudado y te he salvado la vida…

Antes de que Ash pudiera replicar con otra burla, Misty descubrió trepando por su pierna un horrible Weedle. La chica gritó con su histerismo habitual ante los pokémon bicho y lo lanzó volando muy lejos de ella. Y para su enojo, Ash estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Misty sufrió un flashback que hinchó su vena de la sien hasta límites insospechados.

_Éste idiota me ha puesto el gusano en la pierna cuando se me ha acercado… ¡Y yo creyendo que me estaba acariciando!_

Se sintió ridícula y arremetió contra el chico con dos puñetazos que le dejaron inconsciente por unos segundos. Pikachu y Marril, que jugaban cerca de sus entrenadores, quedaron petrificados por el sonido del golpe.

-¡Eres un imbécil!—le gritó Misty.

Cuando Ash volvió en sí, palpó su cabeza dolorida y notó un enorme chichón emergiendo.

-¿Cómo eres tan bruta?—protestó él.

Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Y tú cómo eres tan insensible?—replicó Misty, tumbándose de lado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos—Eres un completo estúpido…

Ash se quedó muy sorprendido ante la exagerada reacción de Misty. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan afectada.

_Ya se le pasará, siempre tiene que cabrearse por nada…_

Ash cambió de canal y eligió un programa de humor que le encantaba a Misty Pero ella ni siquiera miraba la tele. Tras unos minutos en silencio, él comenzó a preocuparse y se acercó a su amiga, inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

-Misty, lo siento—se disculpó, con voz queda. A Misty le intimidó tenerlo tan cerca y no fue capaz de responder nada coherente—Solo quería hacerte una broma…

Pero para ella no había sido solo una broma. Ash se burlaba de todo, incluso de sus temores. Además, se sentía decepcionada, porque por un momento pensó que Ash la estaba acariciando… Y tan solo había sido una estratagema infantil.

-Venga, perdóname—insistió él, poniendo ojos de niño bueno—Venga, que estábamos muy bien…

-Déjame en paz—replicó Misty, evitando cruzar una mirada con Ash. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Lo tenía muy cerca… Lo tenía encima—¡Ash, déjame espacio!

El muchacho prácticamente se tumbó sobre ella, aplastándola y hundiendo su cuerpo en el viejo sofá. No la estaba abrazando, pero tenía una mano posada en su hombro, y la otra… ¡En su nariz!

-¡Vamos, gruñona, perdóname de una vez!—repitió Ash, riéndose y tocando con suavidad la nariz de su amiga, como si se tratase de una niña—No lo volveré a hacer…

Misty no podía respirar. La intensa emoción que había inundado su corazón le impedía pensar con claridad. Se consideró una estúpida, pero no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que la unía a Ash. Y ahora lo tenía tan próximo, tan, tan… dulce. Terminó elevando la vista hacia él, y por un segundo los ojos de ambos se cruzaron e intercambiaron una chispa de complicidad. Una complicidad que probablemente iba más allá de la amistad.

Fue tan solo durante un segundo. Porque en cuanto Ash notó algo tan intenso, dulce e incomprensible para él, desvió la mirada. ¿Qué había pasado? El corazón le latía con furia, como cuando se enfrentaba a un combate importante. Como cuando estaba a punto de atrapar un preciado pokémon… Como cuando tenía a Msity tan cerca aquella noche en la discoteca… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie. Tomó a Pikachu en brazos y éste pudo percibir el leve sonrojo de su entrenador.

Misty emitió un profundo suspiro y se levantó también del sofá. Estaba muy abochornada. Ash había creado un ambiente cálido y tierno al que no le encontraba explicación. Y estaba realmente avergonzada.

-¿Ash, y si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?—sugirió Misty, de forma atropellada. Él ni siquiera la miró—¡Somos unos gordos!

Ash se echó a reír y corrió hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí.

-Pues es verdad—dijo, mientras abría la puerta y Misty apagaba la tele—¡Vamos, ya no llueve!

Ambos salieron de casa junto a sus pokémon, sin hablar ni mirarse. No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, pero algo en su interior había cambiado.

Caminaron un buen rato sin rumbo, cada uno charlando y jugando con sus respectivos pokémon, hasta que llegaron a la plaza Mayor y se toparon con varios jóvenes. Uno de ellos era Gary, que estaba sentado en un banco junto a una muchacha, en actitud muy cariñosa.

-¡Hombre, si sois vosotros!—exclamó Gary, cuando se percató de la presencia de los otros dos—Pensaba que ya no estaríais por aquí…

-Pues sí, aún estamos de vacaciones—le explicó Ash, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Gary besó a la muchacha que le acompañaba y se despidió de ella, dejándola algo aturdida. Se levantó del banco y se acercó a Ash y Misty, quienes habían observado la escena con verdadera admiración. Gary estaba hecho todo un galán.

-Pues yo mañana mismo parto hacia Ciudad Celeste—apuntó él, mirando a Misty con sorna—Te creía allí…

-¿Qué?—preguntó ella, asustada. Algo no marchaba bien—¿Por qué vas a Celeste?

El corazón de Ash se había quedado completamente paralizado. Tenía un presentimiento…

-He viajado por Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia, y en la liga de las dos últimas regiones he llegado a la final—explicó Gary, haciéndose el interesante—Ya tengo suficiente experiencia para enfrentarme de nuevo a los líderes de Kanto y ganar la liga…

Ash le miró con encono. ¡Como había supuesto, Gary se le adelantaba de nuevo! Ambos estaban a punto de cumplir dieciséis años, pero su eterno rival le llevaba una región de ventaja, y sobre todo, mejores posiciones en las ligas en las que había participado. Si todo iba bien, en poco más de un año podría proclamarse maestro pokémon. Mientras él continuaba de vacaciones…

Se sintió fatal.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Misty se le adelantó, muy preocupada.

-¿Y tu primer destino es Celeste?—repitió ella, de forma retórica—¡Maldición!

Se acercó a Ash y le habló en voz baja, aunque era obvio que Gary podía escucharla.

-Si no estoy yo en el gimnasio será muy fácil ganar a Daisy—susurró, preocupada.

-¿Y qué hacemos?—preguntó Ash. A él le interesaba retrasar las victorias de su rival—Hay que llegar a Celeste antes que él…

-¡Chicos, que estoy todavía aquí!—les interrumpió Gary, con su prepotencia habitual. Ellos se quedaron pasmados—Bueno, ya os invitaré a mi proclamación como maestro pokémon—le clavó los ojos a Ash—Porque esta vez no pienso perder.

Y dicha aquella frase, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Ash estaba desolado. Sabía que Gary le había vuelto a ganar. Sintió de nuevo la inferioridad de antaño. Miró a Misty, quien apretaba los puños con rabia.

-Encima le voy a dar una victoria fácil—protestó la chica—¡No puede ser! Tengo que volver al gimnasio, y llegar antes que él.

-Sale un autobús a las dos de la mañana—recordó Ash, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Quería tranquilizarla—Lo cogeremos y llegaremos antes que Gary.

Misty notó los ojos de Ash sobre ella, y percibió su preocupación. Pero le reconfortaba saber que su mejor amigo pretendía acompañarla.

-¿Vienes conmigo?—quiso asegurarse ella, con un hilo de voz. Ash asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa—Gracias…

-No te voy a dejar sola—dijo él—¡Quiero ver como machacas a Gary!

Y aquella frase trasmitió tanta fuerza y confianza, que Misty estuvo a punto de echarse a sus brazos. Pero no había tiempo para ello. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia casa de Ash y prepararon su viaje. Misty compró dos billetes de bus a través de Internet, mientras el chico le dejaba una nota a su madre, explicándole los detalles de su imprevista partida. Le dolió despedirse de esa forma tan fría, ya que sabía que Delia se llevaría una gran decepción cuando se enterase.

Recogieron sus pertenencias más importantes y las metieron en sus mochilas, las mismas que habían empleado en sus viajes iniciales. A ambos les asaltó un deje de melancolía. Cuánto hubieran dado en esos momentos por dar marcha atrás y revivir sus aventuras infantiles…

Pero Misty tenía que enfrentarse a su realidad. Era la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y debía obrar con responsabilidad.

Tomaron el autobús que conducía a la ciudad, y se acomodaron en sus asientos. El viaje duraba cinco horas, pero era el único medio de trasporte que les resultaba asequible económicamente.

Ash apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, y le recomendó a Misty que hiciera lo mismo. Debían aprovechar el viaje para dormir, ya que la batalla contra Gary sería dura. Sin embargo, a la pelirroja le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba idear una buena estrategia de combate, y elegir a los pokémon adecuados.

Sus pensamientos, unidos a los ronquidos de Ash, impidieron que la chica se adentrase en el mundo de los sueños.

Miró a su compañero y sintió el impulso de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Allí estaba él, durmiendo de forma despreocupada, con la boca abierta y el pecho palpitante. Irradiaba felicidad y confianza, todo lo contrario que ella, quien estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Envidió al muchacho y se consideró a sí misma una estúpida fracasada, ligada a un amor imposible. Porque Ash jamás se fijaría en ella… Él tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, y probablemente sus sueños estaban alejados de su persona. A Misty le abordó un sentimiento de preocupación, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que le quedaban muy pocos días para compartir con Ash…

Cuando llegaron a Ciudad Celeste, Ash se desperezó y miró por la ventanilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquella ciudad. Seguía tan bonita como la recordaba. Y él estaba deseoso de presenciar el combate. La líder del gimnasio debía vencer a Gary para retrasar su entrada en la liga.

Tocó con suavidad el hombro de su amiga, al tiempo que ella abría los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?—le preguntó Ash, cogiendo su mochila del altillo.

-Bien, aunque tengo mucho sueño—musitó Misty—¿Hemos llegado?

-¡Sí, vamos!—exclamó Ash.

Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Cuando llegaron allí, la quietud del ambiente les abochornó. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y no había rastro de la líder de gimnasio.

A Misty le desagradó comprobar que su hermana seguía dormida, ya que ella solía levantarse muy temprano para sacar a los pokémon, realizar un entrenamiento matutino y acondicionar el gimnasio.

Los retadores solían llegar a partir de las diez de la mañana…

-¡No puedo fiarme de Daisy!—protestó Misty.

-Bueno, Misty, ahora ya estás aquí—trató de consolarla Ash—Saquemos a los pokémon y tomemos un buen desayuno.

Eso mismo hicieron. Dejaron que los pokémon corrieran y nadasen libremente, mientras ellos recuperaban energías desayunando.

Una hora más tarde, aparecieron Daisy y Tracey por la puerta, charlando de forma animada. Ambos se quedaron petrificados ante la imagen de Misty subida en el trampolín. La muchacha tenía los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hola, hermanita!—la saludó Daisy, aún intuyendo el enfado de la pequeña—¡No sabía que habías regresado!

-¿Estas son horas de levantarse?—le reprendió ella—Te dejo unos días al cargo del gimnasio y no cumples con tus obligaciones. ¡Es la última vez que me voy!

A los chicos les sorprendió que Misty se atreviera a levantar la voz a su hermana mayor, pero comprendían su enfado.

Tracey se sintió especialmente culpable, ya que había sido incapaz de lograr que Daisy se levantase temprano ni una sola vez. La guapa muchacha le tenía totalmente embelesado, y era incapaz de llevarle la contraria. Lo único que había conseguido era implicarla en el cuidado de los pokémon, así como mejorar su destreza como entrenadora. No se había convertido en una buena líder, pero sí que había podido vencer a algún retador… Sobre todo si se trataba de niños de diez años…

-Pero, Misty, es pronto aún—se excusó Daisy—¿Qué entrenador va a venir tan temprano a retarme?

-¡Yo mismo!—exclamó alguien, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Todos miraron hacia allí—¡Vengo a por la medalla Cascada!

A Ash se le erizó la piel al percatarse de que aquella voz pertenecía a Gary. Misty no se lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón, para quedar únicamente cubierta con su biquini rosa.

Gary se descentró un poco al comprobar que aquella niñata se estaba desarrollando como mujer, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Se veía increíblemente sexy con ese biquini…

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí—dijo Gary, con prepotencia. Luego buscó con la mirada a Ash—Veo que has acompañado a tu amiguita… Has hecho bien, yo no la dejaría sola con ese cuerpazo…

Ash frunció el ceño con rabia. No soportaba que Gary se refiriera a Misty de esa forma… Quería protestar pero no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a gruñir.

-¡Hemos venido a combatir!—recordó Misty—¡Así que allá vamos!

La líder saltó del trampolín y dio una voltereta completa antes de caer al agua, para sacar la cabeza unos segundos más tarde de forma majestuosa. Sus pokémon Dewgong, Horsea y Seaking la acompañaban realizando fantásticas piruetas.

Ash quedó totalmente sorprendido y admirado de la destreza y a coordinación que mostraba su amiga con los pokémon. .No imaginaba que la chica hubiera añadido tanto espectáculo a los combates…

Daisy opinó que su hermana era mucho mejor que ella, y se avergonzó un poco de su propia técnica. Era normal que Misty se enfadase. La reputación del gimnasio se había empeorado durante los últimos días…

-Muy bien, ahora demuestra que sabes combatir—dijo Gary.

-Habrá solo un combate—explicó Tracey, quien solía actuar como árbitro entre las hermanas _sensacionales_ y los retadores—Cada entrenador puede cambiar de pokémon hasta tres veces. El primero que termine con un pokémon de su rival, gana el combate, ¿entendido?

-¡Por supuesto!—exclamó Gary, sonriendo de medio lado—¡Purrloin cuchillada!

A Misty le pilló un poco desprevenida la rápida intervención del pokémon gato, pero reaccionó con gran habilidad y destreza, contraatacando con un fuerte placaje por parte de su Horsea.

-¡Hidrochorro!—gritó la pelirroja, al tiempo que su pokémon lanzaba una bocanada de agua contra su rival—¡Ataque tinta!

Horsea escupió un potente chorro de tinta negra, que cubrió la cabeza de Purrloin.

-Maldición—masculló Gary, comprendiendo que su rival era más fuerte de lo que creía—¡Retroceso!

Purrloin se retiró dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, y regresó a la pokébola. Gary no podía seguir luchando con un pokémon que había quedado momentáneamente ciego. Lo pensó durante un instante y decidió atacar con un pokémon fuerte. No había tiempo que perder.

-¡Adelante, Blastoise!—exclamó.

El enorme pokémon salió de la pokébola y se plantó frente al pequeño caballito de mar. Misty no recordaba que Blastoise fuera tan grande y alto. Lo más probable fuera que Gary hubiera empleado algún tipo de baya hormonada.

Así que la muchacha regresó a Horsea y se lanzó al agua de cabeza. Todos los espectadores se preguntaron con qué nuevo espectáculo iba a sorprenderles.

Gary imaginaba que la chica guardaba un as bajo la manga y no bajó la guardia.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el agua de la piscina comenzó a vibrar y terminó emergiendo un enorme gyarados, con una hermosa sirena pelirroja sobre su cabeza.

Ash y las hermanas sensacionales aplaudieron ante el bonito espectáculo… Misty saltó a la plataforma y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Gyarados, hidrobomba!—le ordenó a su pokémon.

Blastoise fue muy rápido y emitió un ataque idéntico al de su rival, logrando un potente choque de chorros de agua. Se formó una enorme masa de agua, que explotó con brusquedad, dejando a Misty algo anonadada.

Gary aprovechó la confusión de la líder para atacar con un Hidropulso, que bloqueó la capacidad de reacción de Gyarados. Misty maldijo a Gary. Sabía que la única forma de vencer a un pokémon de agua con otro pokémon de agua era utilizar algún ataque confuso… o mediante la fuerza. Su estrategia inicial había sido desconcertar a Blastoise y terminar congelándole con rayo hielo pero no había tenido ocasión.

-¡Danza lluvia!—exclamó Misty, no muy segura de continuar combatiendo con Gyarados.

El pokémon dragón emitió una lluvia fina y ácida, pero no logró despertar de su estado confuso. Misty lanzó varios improperios, ya que sabía que no había practicado lo suficiente con los ataques tipo dragón.

-¡Cabezazo!—gritó Gary.

Blastoise estampó su dura cabeza sobre Gyarados, y el pokémon dragón terminó estampándose contra la pared lateral de la piscina.

-¡Hidrobomba!—prosiguió Gary.

Blastoise lanzó el devastador ataque sobre Gyarados, quien quedó muy maltrecho en el suelo.

Tracey miró a Misty, indicándole que debían terminar el combate.

Ella comprendió el mensaje y bajó la cabeza.

-Has ganado, Gary—dijo ella, entre dientes. Regresó a su pokémon a la pokébola y se acercó a su rival—Enhorabuena, has combatido bien—le tendió la medalla cascada y se giró, para retirarse en silencio.

Gary aceptó la medalla y se la mostró a Ash, con sorna.

-¡Éste es mi primer pase a la liga de Kanto!—exclamó el prepotente muchacho. Ash gruñó y frunció el ceño—La próxima vez que me veas será levantando el trofeo de la liga…

Y dichas aquellas palabras, se retiró con la cabeza muy alta.

Ash se sintió muy pequeño. Gary estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras que él no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Ya llevaba varios fracasos, y realmente dudaba si alguna vez alcanzaría su sueño…

Por su parte, Misty estaba desolada. Era evidente que alguna vez tenía que perder un combate, o de lo contrario ningún aspirante a maestro podría presentase a la liga de Kanto. Pero le dolía mucho haber perdido contra Gary. Nunca se había enfrentado a él, y en ese momento comprendió la rivalidad que Ash solía mostrar hacia Gary. Aquel muchacho era tan prepotente y burlón que sentía ganas de darle una patada en el trasero…

Además, reconocía que había cometido errores de principiante. Se había empeñado en combatir con Gyarados, cuando todavía no controlaba bien sus ataques. Sabía que aquel pokémon se convertiría en poderoso y difícil de vencer, pero todavía no… Todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la piscina y miró al infinito. Sus amigos hicieron ademán de consolarla, pero ella les detuvo.

-Dejadme en paz, quiero estar sola—sollozó la muchacha.

Ash no le obedeció y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Le dolía verla tan desanimada.

-Gary es un imbécil, pero hay que reconocer que es muy buen entrenador—dijo el chico—A mí me ha ganado muchas veces, ya lo sabes…

Misty se cruzó de brazos y no respondió. De veras quería estar sola…

Así que Ash se levantó y se marchó con Daisy y Tracey, quienes le esperaban en el salón de la casa. Allí estaban también Lily y Violet, recién levantadas. Saludaron a Ash con sorpresa e hicieron sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos sobre él y la _feita_. Esta vez Ash las ignoró, ya que tenía la mente en otra parte.

Daisy trajo café, te y pastas variadas, y se sentó junto a Tracey en el sofá. Ambos se miraron con complicidad, lo que provocó las burlas de las otras dos hermanas. Ash no comprendía nada…

-Chicas, tenemos que pensar en la fiesta de Misty—recordó Tracey. Ash no sabía a qué se refería—Su cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas y se merece que le hagamos algo inolvidable…

¡Su cumpleaños! Ash lo había olvidado por completo. Misty cumpliría diecisiete años ya… Eso explicaba los cambios dados en su cuerpo y en sus facciones… Su amiga se estaba haciendo tan mayor…

_Y yo sigo siendo un retaco…_

-A ella e encantará que la llevemos al parque acuático—sugirió Tracey—Pero, ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo más?

-¡Podríamos llenarle la habitación de rosas azules!—exclamó Violet—Una vez dijo que eran sus favoritas…

-Eso sería muy romántico—dijo Daisy. De pronto fijó su vista en Ash—¿Estarás para el cumpleaños? A Misty le haría mucha ilusión…

En ese momento, la aludida entró por la puerta y escuchó la última frase. Había llorado; tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué me haría ilusión?—preguntó ella.

-Estamos pensando en tu cumpleaños—dijo Daisy.

A Misty se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Lo había olvidado. Miró a Ash y se sentó junto a él en el sillón, que era suficientemente grande para que cupieran ambos. Las hermanas intercambiaron de nuevo sus miradas burlonas pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer ningún comentario.

-Gracias, chicos, cualquier cosa estará bien—dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa—¿Ash, te quedarás para mi cumple? Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados…

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le clavó sus profundos ojos marrones. Ella sintió un escalofrío, que trató de disimular. Todos se burlarían de ella si la notaban especialmente preocupada por Ash…

-Sí, Misty, hace mucho que no celebro un cumpleaños contigo—respondió él—Pero me tienes que invitar al parque de atracciones…

-¡Claro que sí!—prometió Misty, emocionada.

-¡Pika piiiii!—intervino Pikachu.

-Sí, a ti también—añadió Misty, al tiempo que todos se echaban a reír.

Durante la tarde, la pelirroja recibió a bastantes retadores. La mayoría quedaban encantados al descubrir que había regresado como líder la Sirena Fantástica, como la llamaban en la región. Se había corrido la voz de que ésta se encontraba de vacaciones, y que su sustituta no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Este hecho lo habían aprovechado muchos para ganar un medalla fácil, pero los entrenadores exigentes se sentían frustrados.

Ash presenció todas y cada una de las batallas de su amiga, y volvió a sorprenderse de su gran habilidad. La chica había mejorado mucho.

Después de ducharse, Misty buscó a Ash y lo encontró en su habitación, sentado frente al ordenador. Se acercó por detrás y se percató de que el muchacho estaba buscando información sobre Teselia… Misty sintió un vuelco en el corazón y lanzó un suspiro.

-¡Me has asustado, Misty!—exclamó Ash, algo sobresaltado.

-No seas tan asustadizo—se burló ella, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-Y tú no seas tan tonta…—replicó él.

-¡Tú sí que eres tonto!—gritó Misty.

Ash se puso en pie y la empujó levemente, indicando que tenía más fuerza que ella. La chica se defendió, golpeándole con los puños sobre el pecho. Ash le sujetó las manos y bloqueó su ataque… Aunque fueran iguales en altura, el chico quería demostrarle que tenía más fuerza. Así que le apretó las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él.

A Misty le sorprendió la impetuosidad de Ash y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Tampoco quería desembarazarse de él… Ambos habían quedado frente a frente, con las narices a punto de rozarse.

-¿Y ahora qué?—le preguntó él, con sorna. Misty sintió su aliento y le flaquearon las piernas—¿Todavía crees que puedes conmigo?

Ella bajó la cabeza, para evitar que el chico se percatase de su sonrojo.

_¿No se da cuenta… que me estoy muriendo… por besarle?_

Ash interpretó la huidiza mirada de su amiga como tristeza, y se preocupó de veras. Probablemente aún estaba pensando en su derrota…

-¿Vamos a cenar fuera?—sugirió él, con una sonrisa. Ella le miró, sorprendida—Tranquila, que invito yo…

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír, y aceptó la invitación de Ash.

Al día siguiente, Misty se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. Había soñado con Ash. El muchacho se había mostrado encantador durante el día anterior, tan atento y dulce. Su corazón bailaba de alegría.

Cuando bajó al salón, encontró a Ash sentado en el sofá, y con la mirada perdida. Su mochila estaba apoyada en una esquina de la habitación. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció y su tez se tornó sombría.

-¿Qué pasa, Ash?—preguntó ella, con voz queda. Aunque ya lo sabía.

El chico se puso en pie y se acercó a su amiga.

-Misty, lo siento, pero me voy a Teselia—soltó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Misty disimuló su turbación, sin éxito. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Tan solo se confirmaban sus sospechas, pero era doloroso.

-Entiéndeme, por favor—suplicó Ash, tratando de excusarse—Estoy muy retrasado respecto a Gary… Siempre he querido ser maestro pokémon, ya lo sabes—ella asintió—Y ahora mismo estoy lejos de conseguirlo… Dentro de dos meses cumplo dieciséis… Y seguiré siendo un niño y un fracasado.

-Ash, tú no eres un fracasado—le interrumpió Misty, pero no logró convencerle—Aún así te comprendo… Espero que te vaya muy bien—se agachó y acarició a Pikachu, quien le sonreía desde el suelo—A los dos.

Ash recogió su mochila y se la colocó a la espalda. Debía seguir entrenando y mejorando. O de lo contrario jamás conseguiría su sueño.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia Misty.

-Vente conmigo—sugirió, en un susurro.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, sabes que no puedo—musitó, entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no?—preguntó Ash, aunque ya conocía la respuesta—Puedes dejar a Daisy a cargo…

-Sabes que no es buena idea—replicó Misty.

Ash no añadió nada, pues sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Pero lo había pasado tan bien con ella durante los últimos días, que no comprendía por que tenían que permanecer separados. Haberla conocido era uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida. Sin su ayuda, sus consejos e incluso sus reprimendas, nunca habría llegado a convertirse en el entrenador y la persona que era. Le debía mucho…

-Bueno, Ash, espero que te vaya muy bien por Teselia—dijo Misty, con una mezcla de tristeza y desdén.

Ash no respondió. Se sentía culpable por dejar de nuevo a su amiga sola. Pero él debía seguir peleando por conseguir su sueño de ser maestro pokémon, que era lo más importante en esos momentos.

El chico se dio media vuelta y Pikachu saltó a su hombro.

Misty contempló cómo el muchacho se alejaba de nuevo. Trató de retener aquella silueta en su mente, aquella estampa todavía infantil, que representaba a un adolescente menudo y de poca estatura.

Porque tal vez sería la última vez que lo veía.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? Algo más triste que los dos ateriores, verdad? pero así tenía que ser, ya que apartir de aqui las cosas empiezan a torcerse... Ash y Misty deben luchar por alcanzar sus sueños, y no pueden lograrlo estando juntos...<em>

_Gracias por los reviews del anterior capi!_

_**Red 20**: a mí también me agradó escribir las partes donde se setían incomodados, como ves en este capitulo las situaciones se han repetido... pero ash es demasiado denso(o niño) como para darse cuenta..._

_**eli:** tranqui, may y drew forever jajja... nada de gary! y misty esta vez ha sido menos borde no?_

_**L´Fleur Noir:** tranqui por no dejar review, me conformo con que te guste mi historia, o al menos que te siga entreteniendo durante un ratito ;)_

_**sakura**:gracias, aunque tus halagos son exagerados. ojalá te siga gustando!_

_Os veo en el siguiente capítulo!_


	6. Desconocidos

Desconocidos

Misty corría a toda velocidad a través de las praderas que separaban la estación ferroviaria de la casa de Ash. El tren se había retrasado dos horas y sabía que no llegaba a tiempo para recibir a su amigo.

Miró el reloj. Marcaba las siete y media. Delia le había comunicado que su hijo llegaría sobre las seis y media o siete. Imposible. Ya estarían todos allí, recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos. La fiesta habría comenzado…

Misty refunfuñó pero no detuvo su apresurada carrera. No había podido salir un día antes ya que se encontraba en plena celebración de la Feria de las Flores Acuáticas, motivo por el cual se había visto obligada a coger el último tren de la tarde. Por un lado, maldijo sus eternas responsabilidades.

Corría a grandes zancadas, seguida de cerca por su inseparable Marril. El pokémon saltaba y reía con alegría, sin percatarse de la preocupación de su entrenadora. La pelirroja agradeció los intensos entrenamientos a los que se sometía a diario, que le permitían tener una gran condición física. Por ello, sus piernas eran firmes y fuertes, y su complexión delgada pero muy resistente.

Corrió durante diez minutos más y enseguida vislumbró la casa de Ash. Se paró en seco y sintió un vuelco en el corazón… como siempre…

¿Por qué tanta ansiedad por verle de nuevo?

Se miró en el reflejo de un coche que había aparcado en el jardín e hizo una mueca. ¡Vaya pintas! ¡Vaya pelo!

Tenía le cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho, con varios mechones que le caían alborotados sobre la cara. Llevaba puesta una sudadera amarilla con capucha, un pantalón vaquero ajustado y unas convers color rosa, ropa cómoda para viajar y correr… Pero no para presentarse en la fiesta. En una fiesta dedicada a Ash, a su regreso tras más de dos años viajando por Tesalia.

¡Dos años! Dos años que a Misty le parecieron mil. Aunque había merecido la pena, pues el chico había quedado finalista en la liga. Y probablemente su aprendizaje había sido el más fructífero de toda su carrera como entrenador. Misty había seguido los triunfos de su amigo desde la televisión, sus combates e incluso sus entrevistas, ya que el chico había sido objeto del interés de los periodistas de Teselia.

Pero dos años sin verse en persona constituían un abismo… Tan solo algún sms de vez en cuando, y mails para felicitarse los cumpleaños y la Navidad.

Misty suspiró con pena. Sin embargo, trató de cambiar de actitud y se armó de valor, entrando por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta.

La música sonaba alta, y el barullo de la gente hablando al mismo tiempo se convertía en un único zumbido incomprensible y estridente. En las perchas del salón había muchas chaquetas y bolsos colgados. Parecía que había mucha más afluencia que en otros "regresos" de Ash… Tal vez era cierto lo que le decían sus hermanas, y el chico se había hecho ya cierto renombre en la región. Pocos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta habían llegado tan lejos, a excepción de Gary Oak, quien ya había logrado en título de "Maestro Pokémon", un año atrás.

Misty suspiró al recordar la rápida partida de Ash, propiciada, en parte, por su eterna competitividad hacia Gary… Ese día ella comprendió que nunca sería tan importante para Ash como un premio o un reconocimiento relacionado con los pokémon….

Con tales pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, llegó hasta el jardín, el lugar de donde procedía la música, y asomó la cabeza con sigilo.

Había más gente de lo que ella había supuesto. Esta vez Delia se había esmerado enormemente con la preparación de la fiesta en honor al regreso de su hijo. Tal vez para recompensar la fama que estaba logrando, o simplemente por demostrarle lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

Misty echó un vistazo desde allí, con el objetivo de encontrar algún conocido, pero había tanta gente que no era capaz de reconocer a nadie. Calculó que habría unas treinta o cuarenta personas… Le sorprendió la presencia de muchos jóvenes, al igual que algunos entrenadores cuyos rostros le resultaban familiares. Debían ser antiguos rivales de Ash…

No le gustó percatarse de la presencia de bastantes chicas… ¿Quiénes eran y por qué estaban allí? Y la música moderna se asemejaba más a una discoteca que a una fiesta familiar.

-¡Misty, por fin!—gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja se volvió sobresaltada, para descubrir a Dawn, que la miraba sonriente.

-¿De dónde sales?—inquirió Misty.

-Vengo del baño—respondió Dawn—¿Y tú por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Pensaba que no vendrías!

-El tren se ha retrasado, vengo corriendo desde la estación—explicó Misty.

-Pues ya ha empezado la fiesta hace rato—dijo Dawn, tomando a su amiga del brazo y empujándola al exterior—Vamos a buscar a Ash…

Misty se detuvo y obligó a Dawn a interrumpir su camino.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó esta última, sin comprender. Misty le clavó las uñas en el brazo y Dawn sonrió—Venga, tía, está deseando verte… ¡Ha preguntado mil veces por ti!

A Misty se le paralizó el corazón. No se veía capaz de encontrarse con Ash. Había idealizado el encuentro desde hacía meses, y ahora no podía enfrentarse a la realidad. No entendía qué le ocurría, pero notaba que su pecho pesaba una tonelada.

Dawn le sonrió de nuevo y trató de tranquilizarla. Desde que ésta se había mudado con su madre a Celeste, Misty se había convertido en una buena amiga. Para la chiquilla constituía todo un referente como entrenadora, y en muchos aspectos, la admiraba como si se tratase de su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, en el tema relacionado con Ash, sabía que la pelirroja se comportaba como una niña inmadura.

Dawn había tratado de convencerla de que debía reconocer que estaba enamorada de Ash, pero Misty lo había negado con obstinación.

-¡Vamos, también están Broc y otros chicos!—exclamó Dawn.

Misty suspiró de nuevo y siguió a su amiga. Agradeció que la pequeña estuviera allí para acompañarla, o de lo contrario tal vez se hubiera dado media vuelta y no hubiera sido capaz de continuar caminado… ¿Por qué sentía tanta vergüenza esta vez?

Cuando ambas amigas habían atravesado la mitad del jardín, Misty descubrió la silueta de Ash a lo lejos y tiró de Dawn, para acabar ocultas tras unos arbustos.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, tontaina?—protestó Dawn, harta de las bobadas de la pelirroja—¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota?

-Míralo—susurró Misty, sin escuchar los insultos de su amiga.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el muchacho que, por mucho que lo negase, le estaba robando el sueño.

Se había quedado estática, completamente paralizada… Había reconocido a Ash por sus gestos al hablar y mover los brazos, su pelo negro, su gorra… Pero cuando agudizó la vista descubrió que del adolescente delgaducho que recordaba, apenas quedaba nada.

Los dos años habían modificado la complexión física de Ash. Estaba mucho más alto, probablemente más que ella, y su espalda y sus brazos bastante más anchos. Su rostro era mucho más anguloso, con el mentón y los pómulos marcados de forma varonil. Casi no podía reconocerle… Únicamente sus ojos y su sonrisa conservaban esa expresión infantil y algo bobalicona le caracterizaban.

Estaba guapo. No solo guapo… ¡Tremendamente atractivo!

-Dawn, estoy horrible—musitó Misty, consciente de las trazas que llevaba. Se sentía incluso sudorosa—Y Ash está…

-¡Buenísimo!—completó Dawn, riéndose. Misty se sonrojó—Chica, no pasa nada… ¡Todas lo hemos pensado al verle!

-¡Vamos, acompáñame!—exclamó Misty, echa un manojo de nervios.

Ambas salieron de su escondite y corrieron de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa. Misty subió las escaleras a trompicones, seguida por una confundida Dawn.

La nerviosa pelirroja entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró a la cara. Realmente estaba algo demacrada. Demasiado trabajo y demasiadas responsabilidades…

Se lavó la cara y le pidió un lápiz de ojos a Dawn, que la muchacha no dudó en prestarle. Luego se soltó la goma que le sujetaba el cabello y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros. Dawn abrió los ojos con admiración.

-¡Así estás guapísima!—le animó con una sonrisa—¡Mucho mejor!

Sin embargo no era suficiente. Misty sacó los brazos de su sudadera y trató de quitársela lo más rápido posible, pero la cabeza se le quedó atascada a la altura de las orejas.

-¡Dawn, ayúdame!—le gritó la pelirroja, aunque solo escuchaba la risa de su amiga.

Misty sintió un gran alivio cuando notó dos manos que tiraban de la sudadera hacia arriba y su cabeza quedaba liberada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda hasta para quitarte la ropa?—le preguntó Ash, que estaba frente a ella, muerto de risa.

Misty disimuló su sobresalto y su vergüenza frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué había aparecido Ash en ese preciso instante? ¿Justo cuando ella estaba en un situación tan ridícula?

Tenía todo el pelo revuelto… Y las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Qué tal?—preguntó por fin.

Ash sonrió y la miró con más detenimiento. Estaba… preciosa. Su cabello largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos. Aquella camiseta ajustada que realzaba su pecho, pequeño pero sugerente. Lo cierto era que Misty no se podía considerar una mujer que llamase la atención por sus curvas, pero no por ello dejaba de ser atractiva. Muy atractiva.

-Muy bien—dijo él, de forma entrecortada—¿Y tú?

Era la primera vez que Ash le hablaba mirándola desde arriba. Ahora le sacaba cinco o seis centímetros, que marcaban una nueva perspectiva.

-También bien—respondió Misty.

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta?—sugirió Dawn, cansada de los continuos silencios entre esos dos. Debía animarlos—¡Vamos a comer tarta!

Ash se volvió hacia Dawn y le sonrió. ¡Claro que volvían a la fiesta! Estaba deseando probar la deliciosa tarta de chocolate que había elaborado su madre.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras sin mediar palabra. No sabía qué decir… Así que fue de nuevo la pequeña del grupo quien se encargó de amenizar la conversación…Mientras Ash y Misty tan solo intercambiaban miradas confusas…

Cuando llegaron al jardín, se reunieron con Broc y Tracey, quienes charlaban alegremente con un par de chicas. Ambos se despidieron de ellas cuando vieron que sus amigos se acercaban hacia allí.

Misty saludó a Broc de forma efusiva, mientras que a Tracey tan solo le sacó la lengua y le dio un codazo.

-¡Ojo con quien hablas!—se burló ella, señalando hacia la chica con la que estaba conversando—O tendré que contarle a mi hermanita…

-¿Contarle qué?—intervino Ash, que ya venía engullendo un trozo de tarta.

-¿No sabes?—dijo Dawn. Ash negó con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena—Tracey sale desde hace unos meses con Daisy…

-¿En serio?—preguntó Ash, quien estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la sorpresa.

-Sí, Ash, este cabeza hueca llevaba detrás de mi hermana como tres años o más—se burló Misty—Ahora es mi cuñadito.

-¡Qué fuerte!—exclamó Ash—No me entero de nada…—se volvió hacia Broc y se echó a reír—¿Y tú no estarás con…Lily?

-¡No tendré esa suerte!—replicó Broc, simulando anhelo.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

Misty agradeció la compañía de sus amigos. En ese ambiente más distendido era capaz de hablar con Ash, aunque sentía cómo las mejillas le ardían cada vez que abría la boca dirigiéndose a él.

Lo notaba tan distinto que en algunos momentos dudaba de si se trataba de la misma persona que ella conocía. Se trataba de un Ash más maduro, más tranquilo, más sonriente… Se sentía extraña cuando le miraba, cuando escuchaba su voz… No era él, no podía ser él.

Y para colmo, durante la tarde se repitió un hecho que le sorprendió todavía más. Una gran cantidad de chicas se acercaban a saludarle, todas ellas con alguna excusa estúpida, como que le habían visto en la tele, o que le conocían de la guardería… Ash las atendía a todas mostrándose muy simpático, demasiado simpático. Casi encantador.

Lo cierto era que el chico se mostraba muy agasajado, y aunque no sentía la más mínima atracción hacia aquellas muchachas, quizá podía intuirse lo contrario por su actitud.

Y Misty se moría de celos.

-¿Desde cuándo Ash tiene tantas amigas?—preguntó ella, estrujando una servilleta de papel

-No son amigas, son admiradoras—corrigió Broc, riéndose. Misty le miró todavía más enfadada—Pero tranquila, que para él no significan nada…

-¡Estoy tranquila!—mintió Misty—Lo que no entiendo es que pase tanto de m… nosotros… ¡Somos sus amigos y no nos ha dedicado ni un momento!

-Tampoco es que le hayas contado nada interesante cuando has estado con él—apostilló Dawn, con media sonrisa.

Misty ya no añadió nada, tan solo gruñó y se llevó unos pasteles a la boca.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, Ash y sus amigos ayudaron a Delia a recoger y ordenar la casa. Resultaba increíble cuánto podían llegar a ensuciar una treintena de personas en apenas tres o cuatro horas.

Después decidieron salir a cenar fuera. Realmente Ash tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos. Les había echado de menos a todos.

Como era habitual según sus preferencias culinarias, terminaron cenando en una pizzería.

-¿Y cómo te va la universidad, Broc?—le preguntó Ash a su amigo.

-Bien, aunque este segundo curso es mucho más complicado—explicó—Si no fuera por todas las enfermeras Joy que estarán a mi cargo cuando sea médico…

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Misty, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-De hecho ahora mismo no debería estar aquí—prosiguió Broc—Dentro de dos días tengo un examen importantísimo… Así que mañana temprano me regresaré a Ciudad Plateada…

-¿Ya tan pronto?—se sorprendió Ash.

Broc asintió, mientras tragaba una enorme porción de pizza.

-Nosotros también nos vamos mañana—añadió Tracey. Ash le miró entristecido y decepcionado—Estamos en pleno Festival de las Flores acuáticas, y Misty no puede faltar…

-¿No pueden hacerlo tus hermanas?—sugirió Ash, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-No, yo soy la líder oficial, y debo estar allí—dijo Misty—Esta vez no habrá vacaciones.

Y las últimas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Ash, recibiendo todo el desprecio con el que Misty las envió. "Esta vez"… no habrá vacaciones.

_Desperdiciaste nuestras últimas vacaciones, idiota._

-Aprovechamos y nos vamos todos en el súper buga de Tracey—dijo Dawn, tratando de cortar la tensión.

-¿Súper buga?—se burló Ash—¿Llamas súper a ese trasto?

-Al menos él tiene coche—intervino Misty.

-Yo pronto lo tendré—replicó Ash—Aún no tengo la edad de conducir… por poco—hizo una pausa y sonrió con malicia—Tú en cambio ya la tienes y sin carnet aún…

-¡Tú qué sabes, idiota!—protestó Misty.

-¡Vamos, chicos, dejad ya las tonterías!—les interrumpió Tracey—Tengamos la fiesta en paz…

-Bueno, aunque yo en el fondo echaba de menos vuestras peleas—dijo Broc.

Misty se rió con sarcasmo y cambió de tema rápidamente. No quería ponerse sentimental y reconocer que ella también las había echado de menos…

Ash trató de interesarse en la nueva conversación que adoptó el grupo, pero no conseguía apartar sus pensamientos de Misty. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo y se dedicó a mirarla sin ningún reparo.

Sus gestos no habían cambiado, pero su cuerpo lucía mucho más proporcionado, y su voz no sonaba tan aguda. Podría afirmarse que se trataba de una joven muy bonita, aunque también irritante y presumida.

Ash no comprendía por qué aquella muchacha le provocaba sentimientos tan dispares. Por un lado, cariño, por otro, rivalidad. Se trataba de una sensación difícil de explicar…

-¿Qué me miras?—le preguntó ella de pronto, al percatarse de que los ojos de Ash estaban posados en su persona desde hacía un buen rato.

-Lo guapa y sexy que te has puesto—contestó Ash, tratando de que su respuesta sonase sarcástica.

Misty se sonrojó por un momento, pero enseguida reaccionó y arremetió contra el chico, hecha una furia.

-¡Tú lo que pasa es que eres un imbécil y un impresentable!—le gritó.

Con esa absurda e infantil frase enmascaraba la rabia y la tristeza que le había provocado Ash con sus largos viajes a lo largo de los últimos años. El desamparo de admitir que su mejor amigo no la consideraba importante. La impotencia de no poder luchar contra ese estúpido sentimiento que le unía a él.

-¡Tú sí que eres impresentable!—le gritó Ash, enfadado. Él tan solo pretendía bromear y aquella chica se lo había tomado mal, como siempre—¿Crees que me importas tanto como para que me afecte lo que me has dicho?

-Ash, no digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás—le aconsejó Broc, tratando de calmarle.

-¿Pero es que soy el único que me doy cuenta?—prosiguió Ash, poniéndose en pie. Sus amigos no esperaban aquella reacción—¿Soy el único que se da cuenta que esta tía siempre me está jodiendo? ¡Ya estoy hasta los cojones!—se acercó más a ella y le habló muy cerca del rostro—¡Todas y cada una de las veces que nos hemos visto en estos años me has insultado o te has enfadado por algo! ¿No puedes ser una chica normal?

Misty no sabía ni qué responder. Estaba muy dolida por las palabras de Ash, palabras que destilaban rencor y enfado desmedido. Quizá el chico tenía razón, y ella se había convertido en una persona muy desagradable. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Los demás tampoco sabían cómo intervenir. Estaban completamente descolocados.

Ash resopló y se marchó hacia la barra. Allí pidió la cuenta y pagó la cena de todos. Quería regresar a casa.

Por el camino, los chicos trataron de inmiscuir a Ash en algún tema trivial como los coches o los nuevos pokémon, mientras que Dawn caminaba junto a Misty, unos metros más atrás.

-Misty, no llores, ya sabes que Ash puede ser muy bruto a veces—la consoló Dawn.

-No lloro—se empeñó en negar Misty, aunque su cara delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos—Estoy harta de él… Solo quiero que sea mañana y volver a mi casa…

-A mí me parece muy mal que hayáis acabado así—musitó Dawn, apenada de veras—Creo que os deberíais pedir perdón…

-¿Perdón de qué?—le interrumpió Misty—Creo que ya nos hemos dicho lo que nos tenemos que decir—hizo una pausa y miró al suelo—Para mí está muerto.

Ash escuchó esa última frase y se volvió hacia ella, clavándole puñales con los ojos. No la soportaba más. Él trataba de ser amable y tan solo recibía desprecios.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ash, Delia les esperaba todavía despierta. Guió a las chicas hasta la habitación de invitados, mientras que los muchachos se quedaron en el cuarto de Ash.

Incluso eso había cambiado. La última vez habían dormido todos juntos… Misty suspiró con pena. ¿Por qué no podían seguir siendo niños?

Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Necesitaba aislarse de aquel extraño ambiente que la rodeaba.

Se sentía triste, decepcionada, sola. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y discurrían por sus mejillas. No comprendía por qué motivo Ash le había hablado con tanto desprecio. Y tampoco comprendía su propia actitud. Le hubiera gustado ser más cariñosa y expresiva con su mejor amigo, confesarle lo mucho que le había echado de menos y darle la enhorabuena por sus triunfos. Pero era cierto que solo sabía regalarle palabras hirientes y rebosantes de amargura.

Se sentía culpable.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo a Ash como amigo… Si no lo había perdido ya.

Dawn la miraba con pena, ya que intuía que su amiga no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a hablarle, ya que conocía su mal genio cuando alguien se inmiscuía es sus asuntos personales. Así que se tumbó en la cama de al lado y simplemente le deseó las buenas noches.

En la habitación de Ash, la conversación era algo más animada, ya que giraba en torno a sus planes futuros. Broc les explicó a sus amigos que se había marcado el objetivo de aprobar todo el curso en junio, para poder marcharse durante el verano a las Islas Tibiti, y formar parte de un grupo de investigación sobre los efectos beneficiosos de los pokémon flor.

-¡Seguro que vas porque en el grupo hay alguna chica guapa!—se burló Tracey, al tiempo que Broc se sonrojaba y Ash se echaba a reír—¿Me equivoco?

-¡Oye, que me parece una investigación muy interesante!—protestó el futuro médico—Con ello podremos saber qué remedios y medicamentos se pueden obtener de la planta de los Bulbasaur o los Villeplume…

-Ya, pero que hay alguna tía buena… ¿verdad?—insistió Ash.

-Bueno, puede que alguna—reconoció Broc, con expresión soñadora.

Los otros estallaron en una enorme carcajada.

Tracey les comunicó que también estaba invitado a un grupo de investigación al norte de Kanto, para tratar de averiguar las pre-evoluciones de algunos pokémon. El chico estaba emocionado con la idea, aunque reconoció que temía el descontento de Daisy.

-¡Vaya tontería!—exclamó Ash—¿Qué más da lo que piense ella?

-A ver, que es mi novia—replicó Tracey—Y entiendo que le siente mal que me pase dos meses fuera…

Ash resopló, corroborando su idea de que lo consideraba una bobada.

-Chico, es que a ti a veces parece que te da igual lo que siente la gente—le recriminó Broc, bastante molesto.

-Claro que me importan los sentimientos de los demás—dijo Ash—Pero no entiendo que se enfade porque se pase dos meses fuera… ¡No se va a quedar ahí como un tonto!

-Ya, pero tendría que encontrar una solución intermedia—continuó Tracey—Quizá irme un mes solamente…

-¿Y perderte parte de la investigación?—apostilló Ash.

-¿Y perderse un mes de vacaciones con su novia?—apuntó Broc, recalcando la palabra novia.

-¡Qué tontería!—repitió de nuevo Ash.

-Tío, estás hecho un cascarrabias—le dijo Broc—Te noto muy tenso, muy a la defensiva… ¡Cómo lo que le has dicho a Misty en la pizzería! ¡Te has pasado!

-¿Qué le he dicho?—preguntó Ash, ofendido—¡Le he dicho lo que pienso! Que es una borde y que siempre que nos juntamos me hace sentir como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo lo que le ocurre… ¡Está amargada!

-Entiéndela, yo paso mucho tiempo con ella y la verdad es que tiene mucho trabajo y muchas responsabilidades—trató de defenderla Tracey—Desde hace años cuida de su gimnasio y es un estrés constante…

-Pues que se tome unas vacaciones—dijo Ash, cruzándose de brazos.

-Invítala a tomar unas vacaciones contigo—sugirió Broc, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No puedo—respondió Ash—Esta vez no me voy a tomar más que dos días de descanso, para estar con mi madre y por Paleta… Enseguida me pondré en marcha de nuevo.

-¿Otro viaje?—preguntó Tracey.

-No exactamente—dijo Ash, mirando por la ventana, con expresión solemne—Pronto lo descubriréis…

El muchacho se metió en la cama y cortó la conversación, dejando a sus amigos en ascuas. Ambos opinaban que Ash había regresado con una actitud muy extraña. No había cambiado solo físicamente, si no en cuanto a su carácter. Se mostraba más inquieto y taciturno que otras veces… Quizá se tratase solo de un trance debido a su edad. Al fin y al cabo estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años. Ya no era un chiquillo y debía hacer lo posible por reafirmarse.

Al día siguiente, los cinco amigos tomaron un exquisito desayuno preparado por Delia. A la mujer le apenaba que los jóvenes se marchasen ya. Le gustaba tener la casa llena de gente, ya que normalmente se encontraba muy sola.

Misty y Ash intercambiaron alguna mirada furtiva, pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Los otros tres trataron de sacar temas de conversación divertidos, para aliviar las tensiones, pero no lo consiguieron. El frío se palpaba en el ambiente.

Antes de las diez de la mañana, Tracey, Dawn y Misty ya estaban listos para partir hacia Ciudad Celeste. Además, acercarían a Broc hasta la estación.

Todos se despidieron con tristeza, aunque Ash les prometió que esta vez no tardarían tanto en volver a verse. Misty ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una mirada.

Ni creyó en sus palabras.

Le desesperaba la situación. Detestaba tanto las bienvenidas como las despedidas, ya que nunca sabía cómo actuar. Normalmente le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, y especialmente frente a Ash.

No estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. El muchacho se había comportado como un cretino, y primero debía pedirle perdón.

Aunque sabía que ella también tenía parte de culpa…

Suspiró y avanzó hacia el vehículo, apartando la vista del afectuoso abrazo que compartieron Ash y Dawn…

¿Por qué ella no…?

-¡Eh, Waterflower!—la llamó Ash, antes de que la chica subiera en el coche.

Todos miraron expectantes, especialmente ella.

-Pronto nos veremos—le comunicó Ash—Dentro de dos días estaré en Ciudad Celeste…

Misty se quedó petrificada. Las palabras de Ash no trasmitían ningún afecto, sino todo lo contrario. Eran palabras frías y casi amenazantes.

Ash la estaba retando.

-¡Muy bien!—exclamó Misty, también altiva. Le clavó la mirada al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y bajaba la ventanilla—Te estaré esperando.

* * *

><p>Ohhhh qué mal! estos dos cabezotas no me han dejado poner ni una escena bonita entre ambos! continuaarán así por mucho tiempo? qué tendrá en la cabeza ahora Ash? por qué va a ir a Kanto? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saberlo (a no ser que seais listos y lo adivinaéis, que no me extrañaría nada jejje) Espero no tardar tanto en subirlo, ya sabéis que entre capi y capi voy publicando algo de "Pinceladas" que son capitulos de menos elaboración jejje.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado! y sobre todo... muchas muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!**  
><strong>

**Sakura**: como ves, no te equivocabas... la distancia cada vez es mayor...

**Haley Polaris**: muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! y ya ves, otro capitulo triste...pero espero que te haya gustado... aunq sea un poquito jejje

**Red20:** no sé qué te habrá parecido este capitulo, como ves las cosas no han mejorado sino todo lo contrario... y espero haberte dejado de nuevo con la incertidumbre de qué pasará jejeje

** L' Fleur Noir**: gracias! creo q exageras con lo de que tengo un don poético jejej, y más aún viviendo de ti que también lo haces fenomenal! ojalá sigas pronto con tus historias! y también ojalá sigas disfrutando de mis humildes historias... !

**Ceres301:** cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! vi qque actualizaste, ya te comenté que me gustó mucho! gracias por dejar review y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi (aunq sé q he tardado un poquito en subirlo jejej)


	7. Cascada: la medalla imposible

_Después d meses, me digo a actualizar mi historia… Entenderé que la hayais olvidado, que no dejeis rewies y todo eso… pero de todas formas la seguiré publicando porque aunque solo haya una persona a la que le apetezca leerla, merecerá la pena. Tan solo queda éste y otro capítulo más._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejasteis comentarios en el último capitulo, es muy gratificante comprobar que alguien le gusta lo que una escribe. Por eso este capitulo va dirigido a ellos:_

_Ceres301, Red20, Sakura y Alanis Polaris (veo q en mi ausencia has cambiado de nuevo el nomrbre jejej)… _

_Gracias!_

Cascada: La medalla imposible

-¡Waterflower, aquí estoy!—exclamó una voz desde el fondo del estadio.

Se trataba de una voz masculina, en tono elevado y algo hostil.

La sirena pelirroja caminó con lentitud hacia el campo de batalla, miró de soslayo a su nuevo retador y lanzó un resoplido burlón. Llevaba aguardando dos días. Dos días y trece horas.

-Te esperaba un poco más temprano—desdeñó ella, clavando de pronto la mirada en su rival.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar—replicó el muchacho, con media sonrisa—Y es el momento del combate… De mi gran combate. ¿Estás lista?

-Siempre, Ash, siempre estoy lista—presumió Misty.

Ambos entrenadores se colocaron en su lugar, y estaban dispuestos a llamar a su pokémon cuando el pequeño Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y corrió hacia su supuesta adversaria.

-¡Pika-piiii!—gritó el roedor amarillo, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

-¡Oh, Pikachu, yo también me alegro de verte!—exclamó Misty, sonriendo y acariciando a su querido y adorable Pikachu.

-¡Vale de tonterías y empecemos!—protestó Ash. Tanto Pikachu como Misty le lanzaron una furibunda mirada. Ambos echaban rayos por los ojos, y Ash se arrepintió de sus palabras—Pikachu… No… ¿Me vas a hacer lo de siempre?

-Pika-pi, pika—le dijo el pokémon.

Ash bajó la cabeza y comprendió que Pikachu, como de costumbre, no quería pelear contra Misty. Así que el entrenador dirigió su mirada hacia su cinturón de pokébolas y reflexionó sobre cuál sería su elección. Sin duda alguna Pikachu era su mejor pokémon, con el que mejor se compenetraba. Pero cuando se trataba de pelear contra Misty, éste le traicionaba…

-El combate es una Muerte Súbita—le explicó Misty—¡Así que elige un pokémon ya!

Ash resopló. No le gustaban los combates a un solo pokémon, y una muerte súbita implicaba eso: luchar con un solo pokémon hasta que uno de ellos abandonase el combate. No podía permitirse ni un solo error.

¿Qué pokémon sería mejor para vencer a Waterflower? La chica solo tenía pokémon de agua, así que un pokémon de tipo hierba no estaría mal…

-¡Snivy te elijo a ti!—gritó Ash, al tiempo que el pequeño pokémon verde salía de la pokébola.

Misty sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel pokémon de enormes ojos tenía un aspecto adorable. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera burlado de Ash por elegir un pokémon tan poco fiero…Sin embargo, ella conocía muy bien a su rival, y era consciente de que Ash nunca hacía elecciones al azar. Además, se trataba de un pokémon totalmente desconocido para ella. Y a juzgar por su color verduzco, debía ser de tipo hierba. No debía bajar la guardia.

La pelirroja subió al trampolín y se colocó en posición defensiva. Miró hacia las gradas. Como cada mañana, muchas personas habían acudido a presenciar el combate. Algunos de ellos eran entrenadores que pretendían aprender algo de la gran líder, y otros tan solo querían contemplar un bonito espectáculo.

A Ash le sorprendió que su amiga levantase tanta expectación. Él reconocía que era muy buena, pero, ¿tanto como para atraer a aquella muchedumbre?

-¡Venga, Misty, estamos contigo!—le animó un chico que se encontraba en primera fila.

-¡Que empiece el espectáculo!—gritó otro, riéndose y dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Misty hizo ademán de quitarse la camiseta, para dar comienzo a la batalla, pero se detuvo cuando recordó a quién tenía enfrente. Apretó la parte inferior de la camiseta con rabia, y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color rosado…

Ella acostumbraba a quedarse en biquini en todos sus combates. Sabía que muchos de sus rivales se sentían intimidados tan solo por verla tan ligera de ropa… Pero con Ash era diferente. Ash la había visto así miles de veces, y jamás se había sentido atraído por ella. Probablemente incluso se burlaría de su cuerpo…

-¡Venga, quítate la ropa de una vez!—le gritó otro muchacho.

Misty se volvió hacia él, muy ofendida… ¡Cómo si eso fuera lo más importante! ¿Qué se habría creído ese estúpido? Tenía que cantarle las cuarenta, incluso, tal vez, echarle del estadio por su descaro… Pero no tuvo opción de defenderse: Ash ya corría hacia él, hecho una furia. Aquel comentario le había ofendido tanto como si fuera dirigido hacia él mismo.

-¿Pero tú estás imbécil o qué?—le increpó Ash, tomando al chico por el cuello de la camiseta—¡Aquí se viene a combatir! Así que ya puedes pedirle perdón a Misty por tu comentario…

-Siempre combate en biquini, no tienes por qué cabrearte conmigo—replicó el chico, desembarazándose de su opresor—De no ser así no hubiera dicho nada…

-¡Me da igual!—gritó Ash—Ha sido la forma en como lo has dicho, así que… ¡Venga, pídele disculpas!

Misty se acercó a ellos, algo avergonzada, y empujó levemente al chico con la mano.

-No hace falta que me pida perdón—dijo ella, alto y claro. Todos miraban expectantes—No quiero sus disculpas—le miró a la cara directamente—Vete…

-¿Qué?—se sorprendió él—¿Me echas por decirte que te quites la ropa?—ella asintió.

-¡Ya lo has oído!—le gritó Ash, empujándolo con fuerza hacia fuera del estadio.

Cuando el muchacho ya estaba en el exterior, aún gritó algo más, pero no quisieron darle importancia. El combate se estaba retrasando mucho.

Misty estaba avergonzada, y se disculpó con su público. Luego se acercó a Ash y le dio las gracias por su intervención. Jamás pensó que el chico pudiera ser tan impetuoso y salir en su defensa de tal forma.

-Misty, no me des las gracias—le susurró él, mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia el centro del estadio—Aunque últimamente hayamos estado tan distanciados… y enfadados… sabes que yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana… y te defenderé siempre.

_¿"Mi hermana"? Eso ha dicho…¿Para él soy como su hermana?_

La chica se sintió muy decepcionada, sin entender bien por qué. Sentía que el corazón se le había detenido. Notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que decidió que era el momento de dar una vuelta de tuerca…

Se quitó por fin la camiseta y el pantalón, quedando tan solo cubierta por un minúsculo biquini, que dejó embelesado a más de uno.

Pero a Ash no.

-¡Qué empiece el combate!—exclamó la muchacha, sacando fuerza de su orgullo herido.

Saltó del trampolín junto con Horsea, Dewgong y otros pokémon acuáticos, haciendo sus acostumbradas acrobacias. Todo el estadio aplaudió con fervor.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco. Consideraba que aquellos alardes de talento artístico tan solo enmascaraban el verdadero miedo a enfrentarse a un combate real.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Empezamos ya?—se burló él. Estaba seguro de que vencería

-¡Claro que sí!—exclamó Misty—¡Gyarados te elijo a ti!

El fiero dragón emergió desde el fondo de la piscina como una enorme serpiente de agua, rugiendo de furia. Ash casi se sintió intimidado. ¿Podría vencerle con su pequeña Snivy?

-Empiezas tú, el retador—le dijo Misty, altiva.

-¡Snivy, llueve hojas!—ordenó Ash.

El pokémon, obediente, azotó con furia y gran rapidez a su adversario, lanzándole un tornado de hojas.

Misty quedó sorprendida ante la fuerza que mostró Snivy, ya que jamás había visto ese tipo de ataque. Ash sabía que su experiencia por la tierra de Tesalia le ofrecía una gran ventaja luchando en Kanto.

Sin embargo, Gyarados usó protección y no tuvo problema en esquivar los ataques de su rival. Además, la dura capa de piel que cubría su cuerpo, le mantenían indemne a los ataques de Snivy.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Ash sintió un atisbo de frustración. Gyarados tan solo estaba usando estrategias defensivas, y sin embargo ya había bajado varios niveles de energía a su pequeña Snivy. Debía cambiar de táctica.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabéis hacer?—se burló Misty, aparentando suficiencia.

Ash gruñó, pero trató de mantener la calma.

-¡Gyarados, remolino!—le ordenó Misty.

Snivy recibió el golpe de agua y cayó hacia atrás, pero Ash le alentó para que se levantase.

-¡Vamos, pequeña, tú puedes!—exclamó el muchacho.

Snivy sacudió su cabeza y recuperó su posición. El golpe había sido fuerte, pero apenas le había afectado el agua, ya que la había absorbido al tratarse de un pokémon planta.

-¡Snivy látigo cepa!—agregó Ash.

Misty estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ante un ataque tan débil. Su Gyarados ni lo notó.

Ash se sentía muy frustrado. Trató de realizar algunas combinaciones de ataques que en otras ocasiones no le habían fallado, pero transcurría el tiempo y no había manera de vencer a Gyarados.

Y Misty le miraba divertida.

_Maldita Misty. Maldito Gyarados._

-¡Hoja aguda!—exclamó Ash, desesperado. Su sueño se alejaba.

-¡Gyarados, cabezazo!—añadió Misty.

El pokémon dragón obedeció a su entrenadora y le propinó un enorme golpe a su rival, quien salió despedido hacia atrás. Ash esperó que Snivy se levantase, pero el cabezazo había sido tan fuerte que el pokémon había perdido el conocimiento.

Ash se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Debería haber sido más rápido y haber esquivado el golpe. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Había realizado un combate de principiante… Toda su experiencia se había convertido en ceniza ante la seguridad de Misty. Ante las burlas de Misty… ¡Pero si él siempre había sido más fuerte! ¡Si él siempre había tenido más talento que ella! Nunca pensó que la presencia de Misty podría ponerle tan nervioso.

¡Y además Snivy había recibido unos golpes brutales!

Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló, para tomarla en sus brazos. Trató de ocultar sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mal entrenador?

_¿Y yo pretendía ganar esta liga? ¡Si ni siquiera soy capaz de vencer a la primera líder!_

El muchacho recordó la primera vez que se enfrentó a su compañera. En esa ocasión en Team Rocket entró en escena, y la medalla prácticamente se la regalaron por su colaboración en la defensa del gimnasio. Pero el verdadero combate estaba muy igualado.

Y cuando lucharon para quedarse con Togepi venció él. ¿Entonces, por qué esta vez no…?

Misty se sintió muy culpable observando al pequeño Snivy entre los brazos de Ash. El entrenador devolvió al pokémon a su pokébola para que pudiera recuperarse. Pero su propio orgullo no sanaría tan pronto.

Porque esta vez no se trataba tan solo de orgullo. Vencer a la líder de Ciudad Celeste suponía dar un paso en su camino hacia la Liga Pokémon. ¿Cómo podía proseguir habiendo caído ante el primer rival?

Y no se trataba de una rival cualquiera. Era Misty, su amiga, su compañera de aventuras, su eterna aliada.

Allí estaba ella mirándole con cara de superioridad. Con soberbia.

Aunque en el fondo ella tan solo sentía lástima por su amigo. Sabía cuánto significaba para él aquella derrota. Pero ella no podía regalarle una victoria. Y además deseaba vencerle, demostrarle que no era su sombra, que tenía tanta destreza como él.

Y lo había conseguido.

Misty apagó las luces principales del estadio, para que el público diera por finalizado el espectáculo.

Cuando todos hubieron abandonado el lugar, Misty se puso un albornoz y se acercó a Ash, quien ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas en su mochila.

-Ash, lo siento—susurró con un hilo de voz.

Él no quiso ni mirarla. Se sentía un completo incompetente. Una sombra de vergüenza cubrió su rostro. Pikachu le palmeó la espalda y trató de animarle.

Ash se levantó del suelo y giró sobre sus talones.

-Has conseguido lo que querías, vencerme y sacarme de la liga—apostilló Ash, compungido.

-¡No digas tonterías!—replicó Misty, avanzando hacia él. Le tocó el hombro y trató de que la mirase—¡Si hay algo que deseo para ti es que seas maestro pokémon!—por fin el chico se atrevió a mirarla—¿Por qué crees que deseo sacarte de la liga?

-Siempre me riñes por todo, desde hace años parece que te fastidian todos mis logros—desdeñó Ash.

Misty se quedó en silencio durante un instante. En el fondo era cierto…

-¡No es así!—exclamó por fin, con las mejillas sonrosadas—Lo que pasa es que me has tenido súper abandonada desde que me vine a mi gimnasio, y te he echado de menos…

A Ash le sorprendió aquel arrebato de sinceridad por parte de su amiga, y se sintió agasajado.

-Misty, yo también te he echado de menos—reconoció él, con la cabeza gacha. Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón—Pero tú podrías haber seguido conmigo. Y decidiste quedarte aquí. Cada uno tiene sus propios sueños—hizo una pausa y resopló—Pero yo nunca voy a conseguir el mío…

Misty se sintió todavía más culpable.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento—repitió ella—Pero te conozco, Ash, y tú nunca te rindes. No te gustan las victorias fáciles. Y mucho menos regaladas. Jamás me habrías perdonado que te hubiera dejado ganar…

Ash reconoció que la muchacha tenía parte de razón. Pero le resultaba tan duro haber tropezado en la primera piedra…

-Ahora tienes que seguir—le animó Misty, esbozando una tierna sonrisa—Ve a por los demás líderes, gana todas las medallas y vuelve aquí… ¡Eres muy bueno, no te venceré dos veces seguidas!

Gracias a aquellas palabras, acompañadas de la dulce sonrisa y los brillantes ojos verdes de su amiga, Ash se empezó a sentir un poco mejor. Seguía dolido en su orgullo, pero empezaba a recuperar la esperanza y las ganas de continuar.

-¡Claro que no me vencerás dos veces seguidas!—exclamó el chico, con una infantil sonrisa que embelesó a Misty—Me voy, me voy a ganar las otras siete medallas… ¡Y me dejo la mejor para el final!—se acercó más a ella, provocando su sonrojo, y le habló al oído—Y esta vez te mantendré informada de mis avances… Ya no me echarás de menos porque te vas a cansar de recibir noticias mías…

-¡Más te vale!—replicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Le señaló con el dedo y se echó a reír—¡Venga, Ciudad Plateada te espera!

Ash asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Misty de las manos.

-Gracias—musitó él—Hay tantas cosas que no habría logrado sin ti…

-¡Ya me darás las gracias cuando seas el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo!—exclamó la muchacha, avergonzada ante las dulces palabras de Ash, y tratando de romper el cálido ambiente que se había formado—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Ash la miró con solemnidad, respiró hondo, y giró sobre sus talones.

-¡Vamos Pikachu!—exclamó, en un tono mucho más jovial y relajado.

Pikachu saltó a su hombro, y el entrenador se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad. No debía rendirse tan pronto. Había luchado mucho llegar hasta allí, y no pensaba abandonar su sueño.

Misty sonrió para sus adentros. Ash era como un niño pequeño. Jamás cambiaría. Pese a su apariencia adulta y tan atractiva…

Suspiró con pena. Consideraba más probable que se cumpliera el sueño de Ash que el suyo propio.

Al cabo de cinco días, la muchacha recibió un mail firmado por "El próximo Maestro". Se echó a reír mientras lo leía.

"_Primera medalla conseguida. ¡Mis pokémon no me fallan dos veces! Entrénate duro, nena, que te voy a patear el trasero"._

Y así transcurrieron dos meses. Casi cada semana, Ash le enviaba un mensaje indicándole la medalla que había conseguido. Se trataba de mensajes llenos de soberbia, pero también infantiles, divertidos e incluso afectuosos.

Misty estaba encantada. Su amigo había respetado su promesa y la mantuvo informada de todo el proceso. Aunque no se trataba de mensajes románticos, Misty sentía una dicha enorme al mirar la bandeja de entrada y leer el nombre del autor de cada mail… Ash era único.

Único para hacerle sentir especial.

Hasta que ya no llegaron más mails. Tras conseguir la medalla Volcán, Ash dejó de dar señales de vida.

Pasaron tres largas semanas. Misty prosiguió su monótona vida, trabajando y cuidando de sus pokémon, y sobre todo, pensando en su amigo. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo? ¿Se habría desorientado de nuevo por el bosque Verde? ¿O se habría marchado a otra región con una nueva acompañante?

Una de esas aburridas mañanas, la muchacha se encontraba sola en el gimnasio, limpiando los acuarios. Sus hermanas se habían marchado a la playa, para disfrutar de sus vacaciones permanentes.

Y de pronto le sonó el móvil. Miró con ansiedad y descubrió que tenía un mensaje.

Un mensaje de Ash.

"_Medalla Tierra conseguida. Me perdí en un bosque y no tenía cobertura ni posibilidad de conectarme a Internet. Pero allá voy"_

Misty no pudo evitar echarse a reír. ¡Ash no tenía remedio! Pero le resultaba muy reconfortante leer de nuevo sus mensajes…

Cogió la fregona y terminó de limpiar el agua que había quedado esparcida por la superficie. Una enorme sonrisa le impedía concentrarse en el trabajo…

-¿Vas a seguir limpiado o prefieres combatir?—preguntó de pronto Ash, riéndose.

Ella reconoció su voz al instante, y dejó la fregona en el suelo. El corazón le latía a mil revoluciones por minuto. Miró al chico y no ocultó su sonrisa. ¿Ya había llegado?

-Podrías haberte evitado el último mensaje—le dijo la muchacha, divertida.

-Te prometí que te mantendría informada, y eso hice—replicó Ash, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Pues a qué estamos esperando?—preguntó Misty, reprimiendo las ansias de lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho.

-A que llames a tu pokémon—respondió él.

Ambos caminaron con solemnidad hasta la zona de combate. Parecía que no había transcurrido el tiempo desde su último combate.

Se colocaron uno frente a otro y se lanzaron una mirada de rivalidad. Eran amigos, pero en esos momentos Misty tenía algo que Ash anhelaba conseguir. Y no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Porque Ash también tenía algo que Misty deseaba conseguir. Y todavía era más difícil…

El combate anterior se repetía. Misty llamó a Gyarados. Ash llamó a Snivy. Misty se quitó la ropa y se quedó en biquini. Ash sonrió de medio lado… y también se quitó la ropa.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de caerse a la piscina cuando vio el torso desnudo de su amigo. No porque estuviera especialmente desarrollado o musculado, sino por la sorpresa que le causó. ¿Por qué se quedaba en bañador? ¿Y por qué ella se sentía tan avergonzada—y atraída—al contemplarle?

Ash sabía que había acertado. Parte de su estrategia consistía en desestabilizar a Misty, y parecía que lo había conseguido, a juzgar por la cara de admiración de la muchacha.

-Si tú combates en biquini, yo en bañador—se rió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ash había estado meditando durante esos dos meses. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que su amiga—y rival—no se desprendía de sus ropas tan solo para distraer a sus contrincantes. Se trataba de algo más: cuando ella se introducía en la piscina, podía percibir con más precisión los sentimientos de sus pokémon. El agua trasmitía calma y seguridad. Misty era una gran maestra de agua…

Nunca debió dudarlo.

Así que Ash debía ingeniárselas para vencerla. Y una forma de desestabilizarla era quedarse en bañador, algo totalmente sorpresivo y diferente.

-¡Snivy, látigo cepa!—exclamó él.

Gyarados compartía el desconcierto de su entrenadora, y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar los rápidos ataques. Sin embargo, al igual que la vez anterior, apenas sintió dolor. Si dura piel representaba un escudo casi impenetrable.

Así que Misty contraatacó con un torbellino de agua, que envió a la pequeña Snivy hasta la otra punta del estadio.

-¡Snivy, atracción!—ordenó Ash, sin perder un segundo.

Tanto el entrenador como su pokémon se quedaron estáticos, lanzando una penetrante mirada a sus adversarios.

Misty quedó estupefacta. ¿Snivy usando atracción? No era un pokémon psíquico… Aunque de un entrenador como Ash podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Gyarados percibió las ondas amorosas de su pokémon rival, y comenzó a notar una sensación de tranquilidad y amor. Sus ganas de pelear habían disminuido notablemente.

-¡Gyarados, envuélvete con un rayo hielo!—le ordenó Misty.

El dragón trató de sacudir la cabeza y deshacerse de aquella extraña sensación, pero le resultó imposible mantener la mente tan fría como para obedecer a su entrenadora. Notaba las mejillas sonrosadas y calientes.

Ni rastro de Rayo Hielo.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando… Es como un chiste…_

Misty se estaba desesperando. Trató de hacer reaccionar a Gyarados golpeándole la espalda, ordenándole varios ataques… Pero no hubo forma de que atacase.

Snivy se acercó a él y le besó en el hocico, gesto ante el cual el dragón quedó totalmente embelesado. Cayó al suelo, con los ojos en forma de corazón, al tiempo que el pokémon planta le mecía como si estuviera en una cuna.

A los pocos minutos, el enorme y fiero dragón estaba durmiendo, inmerso en lindos y amorosos sueños.

Misty suspiró con pena y desconcierto, dio un paso al frente y recogió a Gyarados en su pokébola.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada. ¿Ya había acabado todo?

Frente a ella, Ash dio un salto de alegría, levantando el puño en señal de victoria, como acostumbraba a hacer desde que era un niño.

Ante aquella reacción, Misty no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena, Ash—le dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Éste la aceptó y se la apretó con fuerza—Aquí tienes la medalla Cascada, tu pase para la Liga Pokémon.

-¡Gracias, Misty!—exclamó él, emocionado.

-No me des las gracias—replicó la muchacha—Tú te lo has ganado. Has mejorado mucho, me has sorprendido con tus ataques. Como siempre, tienes un estilo imprevisible… Eres único, Ash… Y debes ganar la liga…

El chico sonrió, orgulloso. Le reconfortaban mucho las palabras de su amiga.

Ahora le quedaba subir el último escalón.

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!—exclamó Ash, vistiéndose de nuevo—¡La Liga me espera!

Misty le miró con cierta tristeza. Sabía que se marchaba de nuevo.

-¡Te veo en mi fiesta de proclamación como maestro pokémon!—se despidió Ash, al tiempo que salía corriendo del gimnasio.

Misty se sentó en un taburete y resopló, con los ojos bañando en lágrimas. ¡Qué poco había durado su alegría! Ash aparecía y desaparecía en su vida cuando menos lo esperaba. No podía planificar nada con él. No le daba ningún tipo de estabilidad. Se trataba de un muchacho de alma libre, obstinado, alocado, independiente e incluso egocéntrico y egoísta.

Sabía que jamás podría tenerlo junto a ella. Sabía que nunca maduraría.

Pero aún así lo amaba.

Y no podía evitarlo.


	8. No tienes tiempo para mí

No tienes tiempo para mí

Por fin lo había logrado. Por fin había ganado la Liga de la Región de Kanto, se había enfrentado al Alto Mando y había corrido alrededor del estadio con sus tres pokémon elegidos: Pikachu, Charizard y Snivy.

Aquella carrera de fondo tan solo era una última prueba simbólica, con la que se proclamaba como un auténtico Maestro Pokémon.

Todo el estadio aplaudía con admiración. Entre ellos, muchos de sus grandes amigos.

Muchos, pero no todos.

Faltaba esa pelirroja malhumorada que siempre le gritaba… Ash resopló con preocupación, pues temía que la muchacha se hubiera enfadado de nuevo con él. Al fin y al cabo reconocía que la había tenido muy desatendida.

Y ese último día, tras vencerla en su última batalla, prácticamente salió corriendo del gimnasio… ¿Qué clase de amigo se despedía así? Por ello no descartaba un nuevo enfado…

Después de la gran ovación por parte del público, y de darse una refrescante ducha, Ash se sentó en una banqueta del vestuario y sacó el móvil, dispuesto a escribir un mensaje. Sentía cierta agonía que no sabía cómo describir.

"_Misty, ¿por qué no has venido a verme combatir? Por fin soy un maestro pokémon , mi gran sueño, pero si no estás no estoy feliz del todo. Un beso"_

Ash resopló. No era posible que la ausencia de la chica, pudiera enturbiar un día tan emocionante como aquél. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mientras, en Ciudad Celeste, una furibunda Misty trataba de sacar el agua que se había colado en la parte baja de su gimnasio. Estaba todo el suelo inundado, y ni con la ayuda de sus pokémon había conseguido terminar de limpiar a tiempo. Maldecía a sus hermanas una y otra vez.

Había dejado a Lily y Violet encargadas de cuidar el gimnasio aquella mañana, pero ambas habían olvidado cerrar las puertas de los acuarios, provocando una gran inundación. Misty se había visto obligada a suspender los combates de ese día, y lo que era peor, su viaje a la Meseta Añil, donde se celebraba la batalla final de Ash.

Daisy ya estaría allí. La joven estaba pasando unas vacaciones en compañía de Tracey, por lo que acudiría directamente a Meseta Añil.

De otra forma nunca habría dejado encargadas a Violet y Lily. No tenían ni un ápice de responsabilidad.

-Misty… ¿qué tal vas?—le preguntó Lily, asomando la cabeza tras la puerta.

-¡Fuera de aquí!—le gritó Misty—¡Os he dicho que no quiero veros a ninguna!

-Pero te está sonando el móvil desde hace rato—se atrevió a comunicar Violet.

La pelirroja se acercó a su hermana y le arrebató el móvil de las manos, justo antes de cerrar la puerta con ímpetu. No quería ni verlas. Eran las peores hermanas del mundo, tan desinteresadas, alocadas, irresponsables y egoístas…

Miró la pantalla de su móvil: mensaje de Ash.

-Hablando de egoístas—masculló la muchacha entre dientes.

Leyó el mensaje con despreocupación, pero conforme desentrañaba su significado, una sonrisa se le dibujaba de oreja a oreja.

Ash la había echado de menos. Se había percatado de su ausencia. Y le decía que sin ella no estaba feliz del todo… ¡Y le mandaba un beso! Aunque fuera en un mensaje de texto, era la primera vez que Ash se mostraba tan cariñoso… ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Misty sopesó la idea de no responder el mensaje, pero no pudo llevar a cabo semejante idea… No después de las lindas palabras de su amigo.

Así que escribió lo más rápido que pudo: _"Mis hermanas la han liado, como siempre, mañana te cuento. Me las ingeniaré para llegar a tiempo a tu fiesta. Un beso"_

Misty suspiró y notó las mejillas encendidas. ¿Un beso? No… no podía escribir eso…

Borró esa última parte.

Aunque Ash sí que le había mandado un beso…

Lo escribió de nuevo.

¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto escribir un estúpido mensaje a aquel niñato?

Borró otra vez la frase y la sustituyó por "Saludos". Le dio a "Enviar" y se sintió estúpida.

Terminó de limpiar y subió a su habitación a buscar la mochila. Necesitaba llegar a la estación antes de las doce de la noche, hora en la que partía en último expreso hacía la Meseta Añil.

Ni siquiera se despidió de sus hermanas. Tan solo le serviría para darse cuenta de que no eran capaces de cuidar del gimnasio y jamás partiría de allí.

Así que se marchó de casa sin decir nada y caminó hasta la estación. Allí esperó a que llegase en tren expreso, se acomodó en un asiento y trató de dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba llegando a la Meseta. El corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginar a Ash, convertido, por fin, en Maestro Pokémon.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que Ash le había facilitado, se maravilló al contemplar que se trataba de uno de los hoteles más imponentes de la ciudad. Casi sintió algo de vergüenza al entrar en lugar tan lujoso.

Presentó su invitación en la recepción, y un botones la acompañó hasta su habitación. Pequeña pero muy bonita y llena de detalles.

Misty dejó la mochila sobre la cama y se dio una ducha. Estaba bastante sudada después de viajar durante toda la noche en ese cochambroso tren…

Mientras decidía qué camiseta ponerse, le envió un sms a Dawn, para indicarle que ya había llegado. La chiquilla se presentó en la habitación a los pocos minutos.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron y se echaron a reír.

-Siempre tarde, Misty—le recriminó Dawn, medio en broma medio en serio—El combate de ayer fue sensacional. ¡Ash ha mejorado tanto que no te lo puedes ni imaginar!

-Lo sé, Dawn, recuerda que me venció y consiguió entrar en la liga—replicó Misty, todavía fastidiada por su derrota—Así que sé mejor que nadie lo que ha mejorado… ¡Maldita sea!

-No seas mala, debes alegrarte por él—le reprendió Dawn—Ash se alegraría mucho por ti. Te quiere un montón—la aludida se sonrojó—De veras, Misty, no había visto a Ash tan preocupado como ayer… Preguntó mil veces por ti, y pese a la emoción que le supuso su triunfo, se le notaba en los ojos que estaba triste…

-Tonterías—refunfuñó Misty, sin terminar de creérselo.

-Vamos a verle, estará durmiendo—sugirió Dawn, sonriente.

Misty se dejó convencer por su amiga y ambas se encaminaron hasta la habitación del chico. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron un buen rato hasta que Ash les contestó. Cuando éste escuchó la voz de Misty, cambió su tono de enfado—por haber sido despertado a las doce de la mañana—por la más absoluta alegría.

-¡Ash!—fue lo único que salió de la garganta de Misty. Le emocionaba mucho contemplar a su amigo frente a ella, convertido en todo un maestro pokémon.

Él tragó saliva y miró a Misty como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba tan guapa… y con esa dulce sonrisa…

Ignoró por completo a Dawn, quien se retiró dignamente por donde había venido. Entendía que sus amigos tenían mucho de qué hablar. Y a juzgar por la reacción que habían tenido al reencontrarse ambos, probablemente querrían compartir más que palabras…

O al menos eso pensó Dawn.

Misty sintió los penetrantes ojos de Ash sobre ella, y se le erizó la piel.

-Enhorabuena, Ash—musitó la pelirroja—Siento no haber presenciado tu último combate.

-La verdad es que me fastidió mucho—reconoció Ash, dolido—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que me acompañó en mi viaje casi desde el primer día… —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva de nuevo. Notaba las mejillas muy calientes—Eres una persona muy importante para mí… y quería tenerte a mi lado. Siempre había imaginado ese día junto a ti, animándome desde la primera fila…

Misty notó cómo los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Así que Ash sí que la apreciaba. Tal vez sí que la había echado de menos… Al menos, sus palabras, en esos momentos, así se lo estaban insinuando.

¿Por qué Ash se había vuelto tan dulce de pronto? Quizá la felicidad de haber logrado cumplir su sueño, había despertado en él otro tipo de emociones.

Misty sonrió y se disculpó de nuevo. Le explicó todo lo sucedido el día anterior a Ash, quien comprendió perfectamente a su amiga. Sus egoístas hermanas siempre le estaban arruinando la vida… Y aunque le había dolido su ausencia durante el día anterior, le alegraba tenerla de nuevo junto a él.

-¡Vamos, te enseñaré Meseta Añil!—exclamó el muchacho, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el pasillo—¡Verás cómo te gusta!

Misty se quedó anclada en el suelo, y detuvo el ímpetu de Ash.

-Ey, tío… que vas en pijama—señaló ella, riéndose.

El chico se echó a reír también y le pidió disculpas. Entró de nuevo en su habitación para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, y le hizo esperar unos minutos.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo, aparecieron May y Drew, quienes se sorprendieron al encontrar a Misty en el pasillo. La chica estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando el reloj, y con una enorme expresión de felicidad.

-¡Hola, May!—saludó Misty, mirando de reojo a su extraño acompañante.

-¡Misty, cuánto tiempo!—exclamó May, abrazando a su amiga. Llevaban años sin verse—¡Estás guapísima!

-Tú también, May—correspondió Misty—¿Cómo has estado?

May le explicó que había estado estudiando en el Centro de Coordinadores Pokémon, y que estaba a punto de graduarse. Cuando Drew carraspeó, se percató de que éste todavía no conocía a la pelirroja. Aunque había oído hablar mucho de ella.

-Por cierto, éste es Drew, mi novio—dijo May, con total naturalidad.

Misty se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Jamás habría imaginado que May pudiera tener una relación seria. La veía tan niña todavía… Aunque había madurado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente.

Y en el fondo se alegró porque de esa forma no tenía que preocuparse más por esa absurda rivalidad que siempre había sentido hacia May…

En ese momento, apareció Ash, quien saludó a todos con expresión risueña. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a contemplar a May y Drew como una pareja, y se burlaba de ellos continuamente, como si de unos niños se tratase.

Después de frases de cariño, risas e intercambio de anécdotas, decidieron avisar al resto del grupo y salir todos juntos a pasear.

Misty se sintió un poco defraudada, ya que había imaginado mentalmente una especie de cita a solas con Ash… Pero tras la decepción inicial, no le importó avisar a Dawn, Broc y Max. Le ilusionaba mucho salir con todos sus amigos.

Y además, de esa manera pudo percatarse del trato preferente que Ash le daba a ella continuamente.

"_Misty mira aquello, Misty mira lo otro…"_

La chica se sentía eufórica, y una preciosa sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. La atención de Ash constituía su mejor regalo. La presencia de sus otros amigos era casi imperceptible.

Ash no se separaba de su lado ni un momento, y si en alguna ocasión alguien se interponía entre ambos, el chico se las ingeniaba para colocarse de nuevo junto a ella

Después de visitar la ciudad, fueron a comer al restaurante del hotel.

Pidieron los más sabrosos manjares, sin importar el precio, ya que la Organización de Maestros se encargaba de pagarlo todo.

Después de comer, llegaron el resto de amigos de Ash: Tracey Daisy, Richie, Duplica… El muchacho se sintió muy apreciado, ya que constantemente aparecían nuevos amigos o antiguos compañeros de aventuras, que aseguraban haberle estado animando el día anterior.

Ash les agradeció su apoyo, aunque lo cierto era que no había distinguido a casi ninguno durante el combate. Se había centrado en la batalla.

Y en el hecho de que precisamente Misty, no estuviera presente.

El acto de entrega del Galardón, que reconocía a Ash como Maestro Pokémon, fue muy emotivo. El chico no pudo evitar salir al escenario con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una fuerte ovación por parte del público manifestó la simpatía y el aprecio que le tenían todos al joven maestro.

Ash miró hacia su hombro derecho, donde estaba subido Pikachu, como de costumbre, y recordó el inicio de su viaje.

-Pikachu fue mi primer pokémon—comenzó diciendo Ash, de forma algo atropellada. El pokémon amarillo le sonrió, para darle fuerzas a su entrenador—Y yo tan solo era un niño inexperto, que no dejaba de meter la pata… —hizo una pausa y suspiró—Pero había algo que siempre tuve claro, y era mi sueño de ser un maestro pokémon, algo que nueve años más tarde, he conseguido—dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigos y su madre, que estaban sentados en primera fila—Mi sueño era inquebrantable, pero en ocasiones me venía abajo… Por debo agradecer el apoyo de todos aquellos que me han apoyado, especialmente al inicio de mi aventura… Pikachu, Broc y por supuesto… Misty…—los aludidos se sonrojaron y trataron de sonreír, aún sabiendo que todos los espectadores les estaban mirando—Vosotros me apoyasteis cuando era un niño inmaduro, me enseñasteis a ser perseverante, a confiar en mí… Y tú, Misty, pese a nuestros enfados y nuestros piques—ambos se rieron al recordarlo—fuiste la única que me hizo ver que no era perfecto, me ayudaste a ver mis fallos y a aprender de mis errores… Gracias a ti soy ahora Maestro Pokémon…

El discurso de Ash terminó ahí, ya que el chico estaba bastante conmocionado, por lo que el público ovacionó de nuevo. Misty tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su mejor amigo reconocía, por fin, que ella había sido una persona muy importante en su vida. Y lo había reconocido públicamente.

No podía ser más feliz.

A las nueve de la noche, dio comienzo la fiesta en honor al nuevo Maestro Pokémon. La sala de celebración estaba llena de comida y bebidas, y la música sonaba alta, como si de una discoteca se tratase.

El corazón de Misty iba a mil revoluciones por minuto. Las palabras de Ash le habían llegado al corazón. Y todavía no había podido hablar con él. Tras el discurso, la organización se había llevado al chico a hacer varias entrevistas para diferentes canales de televisión, y también a una rueda de prensa. Por ello, acudió un poco más tarde a la fiesta.

Cuando apareció, llegó rodeado de varios reporteros y fotógrafos, como si fuera un cantante o un futbolista.

Le costó bastante deshacerse de los profesionales que le seguían, ya que sabía que debía ser amable y simpático. Nadie le dijo que la fama fuera tan dura.

-Hemos venido para estar con Ash y se nos va a pasar el rato sin verle—protestó Misty, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Ya, pues ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto—añadió Dawn—Me parece que aún no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que acaba de conseguir Ash… Ser maestro pokémon es algo muy importante…

Misty asintió y resopló, mientras alzaba la vista para ver a Ash, quien estaba en esos momentos fotografiándose con varias fans. El muchacho les sonreía y les pasaba un brazo por los hombros, para hacer más íntima la fotografía. Misty estrujó su vaso entre las manos y se giró. No quería seguir contemplando semejante espectáculo.

-¿Vamos a la pista de baile?—sugirió Richie, quien se había percatado del triste estado de la pelirroja. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la tarima—¡Venga, arriba ese ánimo!

Misty hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y aparentar pasarlo bien con Richie. Lo cierto era que ese chico le resultaba muy simpático, y además se había percatado de sus sentimientos.

Broc, en cambio, no cesaba de ir de un lado para otro, intentando ligar con alguna muchacha. Y Tracey estaba tan acaramelado con Daisy que apenas le había dedicado un par de frases.

Richie apenas la conocía, y sin embargo se estaba comportando como un buen amigo.

-Gracias por intentar hacerme reír—musitó Misty.

-No me des las gracias—replicó Richie, sonriendo—Mira, cuando me nombraron maestro pokémon me di cuenta de que ese cargo tenía muchas más responsabilidades de las que me había imaginado cuando era un niño. Por eso sé cómo se siente Ash ahora, y debe hacer caso a sus fans… Tú también deberás acostumbrarte…

-¿Acostumbrarme a qué?—preguntó Misty.

-A no pasar tanto tiempo con Ash—le explicó Richie—Sobre todo al principio, porque luego las cosas ya van volviendo a la normalidad… un poco…

Misty suspiró de nuevo. No comprendía por qué se había enamorado del único chico que jamás se fijaría en ella. Especialmente en esos momentos, en los que Ash se había convertido en una celebridad. Debía despedirse de él para siempre. O de lo contrario, seguiría sufriendo como lo había hecho en los últimos años.

Una hora después, Ash por fin pudo librarse de sus admiradores y se acercó a sus amigos. May y Dawn le abrazaron, y Ash las sacó a bailar. Misty no recordaba que Ash fuera tan simpático y tan bailarín…

May tan solo bailó durante unos segundos, ya que enseguida se percató de la cara enfadada de su novio. Drew siempre había tenido celos de Ash, y ella no quería acrecentar ese sentimiento, ahora que ya parecía superado.

Así que Ash continuó bailando con Dawn un rato más, a solas, para la mayor mortificación de Misty. Ella no pretendía sentir celos de su amiga, pero le resultaba inevitable. La sangre le hervía.

Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

Cuando Ash pasó por su lado, soltó a Dawn y tomó a Misty de la mano, con la intención de bailar también con ella.

Pero Misty ya no estaba de humor para ello y se soltó de un tirón, dejando a Ash algo confundido.

_No soy como esas chicas que están deseando que las saques a bailar, imbécil._

Ash la miró con pena y se encogió de hombros, sin comprender la actitud arisca de su amiga. Él tan solo pretendía ser simpático.

Misty giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del grupo Quería estar sola… y tal vez llorar.

No se comprendía a sí misma. Había pasado la noche esperando pasar un rato con Ash, y cuando por fin éste se acercaba, ella actuaba como una auténtica estúpida.

Orgullo. De nuevo su maldito e inoportuno orgullo

Salió al jardín y se sentó en un solitario banco, maldiciendo su agrio carácter. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan cariñosa como May, o tan despreocupada como Dawn?

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash apareció por detrás y le pidió permiso para sentarse junto a ella.

-Haz lo que quieras—farfulló Misty.

Ash se sentó a su lado izquierdo y la miró de soslayo.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo por algo?—le preguntó Ash, con voz queda.

-No me he enfadado—replicó Misty, negando también con la cabeza—No estoy enfadada, solo molesta… Molesta porque…

-¿Por qué…?

_Porque no me haces caso._

-¡Señor Ash Ketchum, necesito que venga un momento, por favor!—les interrumpió un hombre de unos cuarenta años, muy bien vestido.

-¿Ahora mismo?—preguntó Ash.

Misty no pudo evitar poner su típica cara de furia. Ash vaciló; no sabía si levantarse del banco o no…

-Sí, ahora mismo—insistió el hombre trajeado—Está aquí Miranda Kiss, la modelo con la que va a hacer el reportaje… No tiene mucho tiempo y quiere conocerle.

Tras aquella frase, la cabeza de Misty desprendía descargas eléctricas más potentes que las de Pikachu. Ash detectó su inminente enfado, pero el deber le llamaba.

-Misty, lo siento, tengo que irme—concluyó Ash, entristecido—Cuando termine de hablar con Miranda vuelvo contigo…

La pelirroja le clavó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. No podía articular palabra.

O se echaría a llorar.

No era la primera vez que sentía celos de alguna chica que se le acercaba a Ash. En muchas ocasiones se había mostrado enfadada y celosa. Pero en esta vez era diferente, ya que no se trataba tan solo despecho, sino de una sensación de vacío y desesperanza, que le evidenciaba lo lejos que estaba Ash de ella.

La muchacha miró hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde Ash y Miranda se habían parado a charlar.

Aquella mujer era espectacular, tan esbelta, refinada y bien vestida. Y sonreía a Ash con verdadera coquetería.

Misty no quiso seguir presenciando esa escena ridícula y se unió a sus amigos de nuevo, sintiéndose pequeña, fea y desgraciada.

Transcurrió media hora y Ash no regresó. Misty consideró que ya había esperado bastante tiempo. Aquel chico no merecía más oportunidades.

Y se marchó.

Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos. Dijo que se ausentaba un momento en el baño y abandonó el lugar. Estaba desolada.

Al día siguiente, amaneció en su cama de Ciudad Celeste, tratando de desterrar los recuerdos de la noche. Pretendía fingir que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Miró el móvil y vio tres llamadas de Ash, y un mensaje de texto. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

"_Cuando volví me dijeron que te habías ido. Siento haber tardado tanto. Quedamos en cuanto vuelva de la convención de maestros, que empieza dentro de dos días. Un beso Misty"._

La chica arrojó el móvil sobre su cama, con tanta fuerza que el aparato rebotó y cayó al suelo.

No quería pensar en Ash nunca más.

Trató de olvidarse de él y dedicarse a las labores del gimnasio. Ella también era importante. Al fin y al cabo, sin los líderes de gimnasio no habría Maestros Pokémon.

Tracey se alojaba en su casa desde hacía meses, y le estaba ayudando mucho en el gimnasio. Gracias a la influencia del muchacho, Daisy se estaba volviendo un poco más responsable, y era posible que llegase a convertirse en una líder de gimnasio, al menos de las mediocres…

No obstante, Misty sabía que de momento no podía dejar el gimnasio en manos de Daisy—y mucho menos de las otras dos hermanas—por lo que no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar su monótono destino.

Tres semanas después, recibió un mail de Ash. En él le decía lo mucho que se había acordado de ella en la Convención de maestros, pero también le comentaba lo bien que se lo había pasado allí. Además, le adjuntaba unas cuantas fotografías.

Se le veía tan feliz, que Misty no pudo evitar envidiarle.

En la última línea del mail, le añadía un cuadrante con los viajes que debía hacer, y le indicaba que pasaría por Ciudad Celeste justo para el cumpleaños de la pelirroja.

Ella no quiso darle demasiada importancia, imaginando que al final Ash no iba a aparecer. Al fin y al cabo, en los últimos años apenas lo había podido ver en asuntos relacionados con las medallas, la Liga y los pokémon.

Así que no quiso hacerse ilusiones.

Sin embargo, un par de días antes del cumpleaños, Ash le envió un mail asegurándole que esta vez estaría allí.

"_Misty, podré coger un día de fiesta e iré a tu gimnasio. Sé que hace años que no celebro un cumpleaños contigo, por lo que tienes que prepararme algo rico de comer… O mejor dicho, encarga algo bueno de comer… que aún no confío en tus dotes culinarias jajaja… No te enfades… Te veo pasado mañana y te compensaré por todos los cumpleaños que me he perdido"_

Y añadía una foto de él mismo junto a Pikachu, levantando los pulgares en señal de victoria.

Misty sonrió. Ash ya era todo un adulto, pero en algunos aspectos seguía siendo un niño…

Un sentimiento muy dulce invadió su debilitado corazón. Ash estaba siendo tan atento y cariñoso en los mensajes que le enviaba, que no parecía el mismo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Le escribiría mensajes tan tiernos a Broc también?

Misty pasó los dos días que la separaban de sus veinte años, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Preparó una fiesta en la que invitó a sus grandes amigos, así como a algunos de sus admiradores y retadores. Quería que fuera una fiesta inolvidable, perfecta…

La invitación indicaba que el evento daría comienzo a las siete de la tarde. La mayoría de gente fue muy puntual…

En cambio, Ash no aparecía.

Transcurrida media hora, Misty decidió subir a su habitación y mirar el ordenador… Una sensación extraña le invadía el pecho…

Abrió la bandeja del Hotmail y descubrió, con la angustia más profunda, que tenía un mensaje de Ash…

"_Misty, lo siento, no voy a poder ir a verte en este cumpleaños. Sé que te prometí compensarte por todos los cumpleaños que me he perdido, pero el siguiente será especial, ya lo verás. Estoy muy muy muy liado con esto de ser maestro pokémon… Me reclaman en muchos sitios a la vez y no puedo multiplicarme, a veces me agobio mucho. Acabamos de salir de mi primera convención de maestros, donde he aprendido un montón, y ahora me toca ir directamente a la sede de la Liga Pokémon, a ocuparme de otros asuntos… No te enfades, te compensaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. Te envío veinte besos, como los veinte años que cumples. ¡Pásatelo bien!_

_Ash"_

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Misty, y un sentimiento de absoluta decepción llenó su corazón.

Otra vez su supuesto mejor amigo la dejaba tirada… ¿Por qué, a pesar de los desplantes, seguía creyendo en él?

Su cumpleaños, un día de ilusión y felicidad… supuestamente….

Porque ahí estaba ella, leyendo ese maldito mail, una y otra vez… Sabía que Ash jamás encontraría tiempo para ella. No ahora que era todo un Maestro Pokémon.

_¡Me voy a poner a tu altura Ash Ketchum, verás de lo que soy capaz!_

* * *

><p><em>Por fin el último capítulo! Sí, sé que es triste, que acaba mal… a mí también me hubiera gustado que acabase con un beso, que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos etc etc… pero estos dos cabezotas aún tienen mucho camino por recorrer! Este fic es la precuela de "Sentimientos Enfrentados", un fic que la mayoría de vosotros ya habéis leído. Si algún lector no lo ha hecho, le animo a que lo haga, ya que esta historia continua ahí…<em>

_La idea es que sea una trilogía: "Lágrimas del ayer", "Sentimientos enfrentados" y "Caminos cruzados" (aún sin publicar). _

_Ante todo y como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews! Es un placer escribir para unos lectores tan agradecidos como vosotros. Espero que os guste este capi!_

_**Ceres 301**: sí, me entiendes porque tú tb te tardas en actualizar jejeje, bueno mientras continues las historias quedas perdonada! Sí, a Misty siempre le toca sufrir, aunque en este fic se ve que Ash también sufre… sobre todo en los primeros capítulos… _

_**Red20**: jajaj sí que hice a propósito lo de que Snivy usase atración… jaja para simbolizar cómo se sentía Misty en ese momento… (aunque en verdad Ash usó atracción en el anime con ese pokemon, y saqué la idea de allí). Me alegra que te dieras cuenta del detalle! Y realmente defendió a Misty porque es su amiga, y él piensa que es como su hermana… de momento piensa eso jeje_

_**Alanis Polaris**: me alegra que te gustase el capi, como he tardado otr mes en publicar, supongo que habrás tenido que releerlo de nuevo jejeejej_

_**Andy Elric**: sí, volví, y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar. El siguiente fic, que sería la tercera parte, lo he empezado, pero no quiero publicar hasta llevar un par de capitulos, porque si no os hago esperar mucho jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir fiel a mis historias! Y ya ves, Ash desaparece de nuevo… Pobre Misty!_

_**Luciérnagas de la noche**: ese es exactamente el mensaje que quiero dar con este fic, comprobar la maduración de estos dos, no solo a nivel de sentimientos si no de todo en general… espero haberlo conseguido y que te guste el último capi. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Guest**: bienvenido a mi fic! Espero no decepcionarte con el final, y te recuerdo que la historia continua con "Sentimientos Enfrentados!, por si quieres pasar a leerla. Gracias!_


End file.
